The Thing About Destiny
by Just Watch Me Fly
Summary: When a mysterious bracelet sends Anna into the world of Marvel, away from everyone shes loves, can she find a new family, with the Stark's perhaps? As Tony's new nanny? As Tony becomes more and more attached to Anna he is devastated when Anna disappears when he is 14. How does he react when she shows up again, 26 years later looking exactly the same? Spans all Marvel movies.
1. Bracelet of Legend

**Hey everybody thanks for checking out my story. This chapter is mostly an intro for my character, I want to build up slowly so I have room for growth and depth. Ideas and criticism is much appreciated.**

My name is Annalise Harrison, I'm 24 and studying to get my Masters in Literature at NYU, while working part-time at Amy's costume and cosplay shop. I am rather ordinary not really pretty but not ugly; I have auburn red hair and hazel eyes. I moved from Texas to come to school here and just to get a taste of life in the Big Apple, but you can imagine it was quite a change for me. I share a very small apartment with, now, one of my closest friends Morgan. It's not too bad distance wise from school or work the only downside is how small it is. It started like any other day; get up, eat breakfast, head to class and then go to work, I had no reason to think it would be different.

"Lisey get your arse out of bed before I dump cold water on you!" This was my wake-up call given to me by my ever so kind roommate Morgan. She knows I'm not a morning person so when she heard this is how my mom used to wake me up she happily took her place.

Alright I'm up, I'm up! Just give me a second, geez. And don't call me Lisey, you know I hate that how many times do I have to tell you!" She just looked and rolled her eyes and continued curling her tawny brown hair. I wish I could do that with my hair, it wouldn't curl if stuck my finger in a light socket. At least it's a nice auburny color. Moving on. "Hey Mo are you coming to the end of semester costume party tonight?"

"You mean the nerdy superhero one? No way, you know that's not my thing. I can't even tell them apart, even though you've made me watch the movies like three times each. Sorry Anna." By this time she had finished with her hair and was putting on her makeup but turned to me with a smile. "But you're gonna go right? Hey I bet you can get a discount from Amy's; what are you going as?" Like many people I had become a Marvel fangirl, not the comics just the movies I wasn't that much of a nerd. Oh who am I kidding If I the money… I wish she was going; I love dressing up but I hate going alone.

"Well I'm going as an Asguardian warrior girl thing, um it's hard to describe. I just need a couple accessories, like some jewelry to complete the ensemble. I saw some stuff in the back the other night that looked perfect, I just need to ask Amy if I can borrow some of it. She can be a little strange sometimes." My boss _was_ a little odd, always talking about things that didn't make sense. I think that her husband's death really messed her up, but she's really taken to me unlike some of the other part- timers, who didn't last long at all.

"Have you looked through my stuff I might have a bracelet or necklace that would work?"

"No I wanted something really…I don't know but I'll know it when I see it."

"Yeah that made a lot of sense, but ok. Hey don't you have class in thirty minutes?

"Oh crap I'm gonna be late!"

Finally class was over! I can't stop thinking about the party tonight, speaking of I need to get to Amy's and see about finding that something, yeah anyways. Amy's is within walking distance of the campus so it doesn't take any time at all to get there. The store itself is rather unassuming, a little hole-in-the –wall kind of place, but when you go inside you are blown away by the sheer amount of _stuff_ inside the building. For how small the place is it isn't crowed or cramped at all, that's something I'll never understand. When I walked in there was an elderly lady with startling ginger hair and a rather fierce expression on her face. But when she saw me she cracked one of rare genuine smiles, this was Amy.

"Ah hullo Lis, how are you?" Amy was Scottish and her accent popped out now and again.

"I'm doing fine Amy, there was actually something I wanted to ask you. Is it ok if I maybe borrow a piece or two from the back room for a party I'm going to tonight?" She had her back to me looking at one of the shelves when I asked her so I couldn't see her face.

"Of course ya can…just be careful back there some of that stuff is…" Sometime Amy would do this, space out. She turned around and looked at me, but it was like she was looking through me not at me.

"Old?"

"Old, yeah." Suddenly she lurched forward and grabbed my shoulders. "Anna" Amy never calls me that, not since the day I met her, something isn't right. "Anna, why are you in New York?"

"What? I'm here to fin-"

"No, why are you _here_?" At this she gestures around her, oh the shop.

"I don't know, I work here, I need mon-"

"Do you believe in destiny Anna? I do, some people are meant to do, to _be_ something, to change the world, even if it is not this one." Ok she is seriously freaking me out now, other _worlds_ that's not possible. I've read the theories about parallel worlds but it's just nonsense, there is a reason I'm an English major. This can't be Amy, something is really wrong with her.

"Hey Amy maybe you should sit down."

"Now why would I do that? Just because I'm old doesn't mean I need to be coddled!" And just like that she was back, no more crazy talk. "You know I think I might have just what you want for your party." As she was talking she pulled out a smallish wooden chest with a brass latch on it. It was very ornate with strange carvings that looked almost Asguardian…but not quite like something older, more magical or something. Wow I am so ridiculous.

"Go ahead open it." Amy's voice startled me out of my thoughts.

"Ok if you're sure." The latch came up easy as if it was oiled often, the inside was padded with a black velvety fabric but I hardly noticed that. What I can only liken to one of Wonder Woman's bracelets, but much more impressive, the cuff sitting in the chest looked to be pure silver. It was covered with same designs that the wood was covered in, on the inside as well as the outside, strange. For a second I thought it looked like it was glowing but I blinked and it was gone.

"So what do you think? Do you like it? Like it? I love it, I just can't believe that it hasn't been sold yet it's gorgeous.

"I love it, but how have you not sold this yet?"

"I thought you would ask that, ya see this is a very old bracelet. It was found in Norway a long time ago, ma husband got in an online auction many years past. There was a legend attached to it: Whosoever wears this bracelet will go on a life changing journey of adventure. But we were never able to sell it because no one was ever able to get it around their wrist, really too bad." Ok so if this bracelet fits me my life will suddenly change, bullcrap.

"Why should I be able make it fit? I mean if no one has why should I?"

"Oh you're a very special girl Lis, I think it's been waiting for the right person." She had that strange look in her eye, the same one she got earlier when she started talking all crazy.

"And you think that's me?" Well it couldn't hurt to give it a try.

"I for one think your life could use a little adventure, all you do is school and work here. When was the last time you went on a date, hmm?

"I'm just waiting for the right guy, but this isn't about that. Do you really believe that a _bracelet_ that hasn't fit _anybody_, will turn my life into an adventure _if_ it fits me?" She looked down after my little outburst and sighed. I hope I didn't hurt her feelings. Then she looked me dead in the eye as she began to speak.

"I've seen a lot of things in my life and one thing that I learned is nothing is impossible, nothing. And I think you believe that too." Oh what the heck.

"Oh ok, let's give it a try shall we." I grin at her as pick up the bracelet. "Here goes nothing." It slides on like it was custom made, if a bit snug. I'm sure I look hilarious, pathetically gaping at my wrist. While Amy is standing there looking like the cat that ate the canary.

"Well what did I tell you, nothing is impossible." Right after she says that a bright glow comes from the bracelet, and it starts to feel warm.

"What the, Amy what is going on? Why is it doing this?" Immediately I try to pull it off, but no matter how hard I pull it won't come off. I am seriously having a problem right now!

"Maybe this is the start of your adventure Lis." I could barely hear her, right before my eyes the shop was fading away into nothingness.

"Amy, what about school, Morgan, my family. What will they think happened to me?"

"I will take care of everything, don't worry about them. Just promise me you'll keep an open mind in this yeah?" Can I promise her that? A magic bracelet is pulling me away from everything I know and love, but I guess I have to try.

"I-I promise Amy, I'll try." The light got brighter and brighter until everything was immersed in a golden light and with a searing flash of heat Amy's costume and cosplay shop disappeared and I blacked out.


	2. I Pinky Promise

When I came to the first thing I noticed was a very painful burning sensation coming from my wrist, so I did what any normal person would do; I screamed, loudly. "Ah get off, get off, get, off!" To my extreme displeasure it didn't come off. For as beautiful as this thing is I am so ready to get rid of it. The heat began to get more and more intense until it reached the point where I couldn't bear it anymore and then with one last flash of golden light all the pain disappeared. I hesitantly look at my wrist, sure that it is horribly disfigured by the heat but there is no trace of burns of any kind. In fact the bracelet is cool to the touch, the only difference that I can see is that somehow the bracelet has melded with my skin. It still looks I'm wearing it but it is completely attached to my wrist, I can't move it at all. That would explain the burning and the pain. So yeah I now have a Norse bracelet of legend _freaking welded_ to my arm, this is totally normal and not insane! "Calm down Anna, you're ok, you're ok."

"Ah are you sure about that miss?" The speed that I turned my head around, I'm surprised I didn't give myself whiplash. With all my screaming and flailing in pain I never even stopped to look at my surroundings. I was standing, well sitting in front a set of very impressive looking gates, and about a mile or so behind them was an enormous mansion. And standing behind me was a tall old man about in his sixties I would guess. But I was confused as to why he was wearing a suit. I need some answers to what the heck is going on!

"Who are you? Where am I?"

"My name is Nickoulas and you are currently in upstate New York." Ok thank God I'm still in New York. He must think I'm crazy, not knowing where I am.

"Um, ok thanks, do you live there?" I pointed through the gates as I said this. Maybe he can help me get back. He gave me a rather odd look, like he thought I was bit off. And after everything maybe I am.

"No, I _work_ there as a butler for the Starks, the young Master could hear someone screaming and he insisted I go see what was going on. Now why don't you come with me out of the sun, you look very pale all of the sudden." I think I stopped listening after he said the word Starks, I mean I'm sure there is someone in the world that has that last name but…This must be some kind of joke, it has to be. Maybe-no the proof is right in front of me on the gate. The Stark logo smack dab in the middle, I really don't think you could fake that. How is this possible?

"Miss are you alright?" Oh right, I'm sure gawking at the gates while muttering strangely is the perfect way to cement my sanity in the eyes of my butler friend. "Are you in pain? You don't look so good, maybe I sh-oh dear miss!" Now I'm no sissy, but coming to terms with the fact that you've been transported to, what you believe is a different universe might cause one to become a tad dizzy. In other words I passed out, _again_.

That's funny Mo never lets me sleep this long, maybe it's Saturday. Wait this isn't my bed, what the-oh yeah I'm in another universe; at least I don't have to worry about my final grade, seeing as I won't be there to see it. Well this time I'm not going to spaz out and forget to notice where I am. Looks like my butler friend is stronger that he looks or he got help because I'm inside now in what must be a guest bedroom. Oh my gosh I'm in Stark Mansion, _me_, ok mini freak-out over. Before I open my eyes to look around I feel someone poking me, in the face. I cautiously open my eyes to see a small boy no older than five, I swallow a gasp the only person this could be is Tony Stark.

"You're awake. Why were you screaming?" I slowly sit up so as not to get dizzy. How am I gonna take this one? I can't lie to him but I can't exactly tell him the truth either. Door number three it is: divert the question.

"What's your name? Mine is Annalise, but you can call me Anna if you want." Even at the young age he was, Tony incredibly smart I could that right off the bat so talking to him like a little kid was out. He looked at me for a moment as if looking for something and I guess he found it because he smiled at me.

"I'm Anthony, but I like Tony better" He looked to the side and then back up at me with his big brown eyes like he didn't want anybody to hear. "I like you Lisey, I want you to stay." Defining moment here Anna, don't blow this.

"Don't cal-you know what Tony I don't let anybody call me that but because I like you, you can be the only one, how bout that?" His eyes got bigger and he got big grin on his face.

"Really, no one but me?" So darn cute!

"No one but you Tony." He would have would have ended up calling me Lisey anyway, and I just can't resist those eyes.

"Awesome!" And then he was pulling me out of the very nice bed. "I want you to meet my parents, so you can stay here." Before we could get out of the room a rather sour looking woman burst in, she did not look very pleased with Tony, whom I'm assuming is her charge.

"Anthony, where have you been? I hope you haven't been bothering this poor young woman with your nonsense. Come with me back to your room this instant!" What a mean old broad. Before I could say anything Tony started yelling.

"NO Mrs. Mitchell! I don't like _you_ and I don't want to go to my room! I wanna stay here with Lisey, I like _her_!" Well don't I feel special, little Tony likes me. I got down on my knees next to Tony.

"Tony, calm down I'm not going to let mean old Mrs. Mitchell take you away." He sniffled and smiled at me. I then put Tony behind me and stood and turned to face the aforementioned mean old broad with a hard look on my face. "That is no way to talk to him, you should be ashamed! You shouldn't be allowed around children." She sneered at me.

"What could you possibly know, you're but a child yourself. Even your name is childish, _Lisey_." Excuse me I have a college degree and am working on my Masters, hmp. Tony who had been listening silently, ran out in front of me.

"Don't call her that! Only I get to, not you, you mean old lady!" Aww, so sweet. Obviously the anger had been building up for quite a while, but today was the tipping point for the lovable old bat. She strode forward with enough crazy in her eyes to rival Bellatrix and raised her hand back as if to hit Tony when a voice stopped her.

"I think that is quite enough Mrs. Mitchell!" The three of us turned around and standing in the doorway was none other than Maria Stark. I had a hard time not laughing at the look on our resident crazy's face, it was a mix of anger at me and Tony and embarrassment at being caught, priceless.

"Mrs. Stark I was ju-" Just what? About to slap her child? Give me a break.

"I don't want to hear it, pack your bags your presence is no longer required." Ha you just got owned, sucker! Mrs. Stark turned to look at me much like Tony did, like she was searching for something, after a minute or two she smiled seeming to find it.

"I glad you're alright, we were very worried. As I am not to call you Lisey, what can I call you?

"Oh, my name is Annalise, but you can call me Anna if you like Mrs. Stark."

"Annalise it is then, well if you would come with me." She briskly walked out of the room and indicated for both of us to follow her. The place was a maze, hallways twisting this way and that, I don't know how she kept track. By now I had arrived at the conclusion that I was in the seventies, if a child Tony didn't give it away then the décor and the pastel leisure suit Mama Stark was wearing did. I think I'm handling this rather well, it's not every day that one travels to a different universe _and_ through time. I think only because Tony was holding my hand I had not had a meltdown. We finally arrived in front of a large door that just screamed KEEP OUT. A swift tug on my arm yanked me out of my thoughts, Tony pulled me down so that I was eye-level with him and whispered in my ear.

"This is my dad's office I'm not supposed to go in there, but I do anyways sometimes." I just smiled at him.

"You know Tony, that doesn't surprise me at all." A bit of shock at not being scolded flickered in his eyes for just a second but then gave way to excitement. "I like to build things, maybe I can show you Lisey." God he reminded me so much of my brother Danny, no don't think about him, any of them.

"What're you two whispering about back there?" Ha the look on Tony's face.

"Nothing, mom I wa-"

"I know sweetheart, now Annalise and I are going to go talk to your father about her staying here with us, I want you to wait here for me ok." That did not set well with him, I could see another tantrum coming on so I reached over and grabbed his hand.

"Tony, I promise I will be right back, just wait here for me ok." Damm those eyes of his, all big and watery. I pulled him into a hug "Hey its ok I promise, pinky promise." I held out my pinky to him, he looked at me confused. "It's a special promise, the kind you can't ever break." He looked at my pinky and grabbed it with his, sealing the deal. I can't wait to show him the spit promise. Slowly the pouty lip disappears as he nods and sits down right outside the office doors. I turn to his mother to go inside but stop short at the look she's giving me, one of shock and disbelief.

"No one has ever been able to talk Tony out of a tantrum except me; he really _has_ taken to you." With that we went into the office of one Howard Stark.

It wasn't what I was expecting, but then again I didn't really know what to expect. The room had a sense of organized chaos to it, much like my desk except mine was nowhere near this smart looking. The room itself was large to accommodate all the stu-I mean data or whatever you want to call the endless piles of paperwork. Howard Stark was a rather imposing man not looking exactly like either of the actors that 'played' him in the movies.

"Ri you know not to both-" The words died on his lips the moment our eyes met. He looked as if he had seen a ghost. He almost look to be in pain. "W-who might this lovely young lady be?" After giving her husband a strange look Mrs. Stark nodded to me.

"This is Tony's new nanny Annalise, he's really taken a shine to her." New nanny ok, wait what! When did I agree to that, not that I wouldn't but you could at least ask, sheesh.

"Nanny, are you sure?" His words were very strained now.

"Yes Howard!" She then told him everything that had happened since I woke up, obviously she had been at the door longer than she let on. A small glimmer of gratitude grew in old Howard's eyes, but overall he looked very freaked out. Like he knew me or something, weird.

"Well then just sign here and here and you are officially a member of the Stark household Miss…" While I had zoned out Daddy Warbucks had gotten the papers for one newly made little orphan Annie. Oh my gosh, I'm an orphan now in a different _universe_! And now I'm about to basically sign on to be a quasi-Stark. My life ladies and gents, this is actually happening. Oh, sign the paper right.

"Harrison, Annalise Harrison." If it was possible he paled even further. "Are you ok?"

"Y-Yes I'm fine you just remind me of someone, that's all." Bullcrap, I'm not buying it dude, but it'll work for now.

"Ok well um, I told Tony I would be back. I pinky promised him so I'll just head back." Dang the guy was as pale as milk. Was everything that came out of my mouth gonna mess with his head?

"Howard perhaps you should sit down dear." Yeah quit freaking out your wife.

"I'm fine, Anna you go on to Tony. Maria if you could stay for a moment." And that is my cue to leave. I frown just as the doors close behind me, I never told Mr. Stark I went by Anna, strange. My thoughts are abandoned when I see Tony, in the exact same place as when I left. It's hard to stifle my laugh when his head bobs downward in sleep only to jerk it back up in an attempt to stay awake. When he does it again I do laugh, alerting to my presence. Snapping to awareness he runs over to me and pulls me down so we equal height, as he comes just under my waist.

"What did he say? Can you stay Lisey?"

"Looks like you're stuck with me kid, I'm gonna be your new nanny." The way his face lit up, made me start grinning like an idiot. But then he stopped smiling and looked at me very seriously, as four and half old can anyway.

"Promise you'll stay forever. All the others left or were mean." I wonder how many nannies he's gone through. Poor kid never having a consistent person there, what with his parents so busy. I smiled at him and held up my pinky.

"I promise, I'm not going anywhere." Tony looked at my pinky for a moment before grinning and offering his own. This time I grabbed his, completing our pact. Then I grabbed his hands we started jumping up and down together and laughing, til we fell on the floor. Yes I am childish and no I do not possess a bit of shame.

"Yea! My Lisey is gonna stay!" Possessive little bugger ain't he. Well grown up Tony is possessive so why shouldn't little Tony be that way too?

"Yeah we're gonna have a lot of fun, you and me. Now let me tell you about spit promises."


	3. Tears, Treehouses and Tickle Fights

**Sorry guys last week was really busy, I'll try to be more regular in my updating. I would really love to hear from you guys; ideas, suggestions, whatever. Thanks, enjoy the chapter!**

It didn't really sink until later that night that I wasn't going home, with all that had happened I hadn't had a chance to think about it. I was stuck in the seventies, with a child Tony Stark no less! The land of go-go boots and ridiculous flower prints, it was culture shock. At least I had the eighties to look forward to. It took a little bit of time to adjust to living in Stark Mansion, to living in a different decade. It was hard the first few weeks, thinking of the family that I would never see again. So while I would smile and play with Tony during the day, I would cry myself to sleep at night. I mean you would think I'd be ecstatic, I'm living in the lap of luxury but I can't stop thinking about my dingy little apartment that I shared with my best friend. My dorky younger brother Danny and my parents, who were expecting me back for the summer. I missed them so much.

My room was connected to Tony's and many nights he would come creeping in to wake me up for one thing or another only to find me crying. Every time he found me crying he would come up beside the bed and hold my hand until I stopped, but one night he asked me why I cried.

"Lisey…why do you cry? What makes you so sad?" How to explain this?

"Oh Tony, I…miss my family a-and I can't ever see them again."

"Why not?" Gah that is such a kid question! How do I play this one?

"They all died and now I'm all a-alone." Wow that was hard to say out loud, even though it might as well be true. I looked back at Tony only to find him jumping on the bed to hug me.

"You're not alone Lisey, you've got me. We can be family." I looked at him shocked, it took him telling me I'm not alone to realize that I wasn't; not anymore. I will never forget my first family but that doesn't mean I can't try to find a new one. I gave him a watery smile.

"You're right Tony, I've got you." After that night I stopped crying at night, sometimes I still got sad but I was able to let go; I never would have guessed it would be Tony to pull me out of the fog I had sunk into, but he became exactly what I needed: family. And Tony needed me just as much as I did him, because his parents weren't around much. Maria loved her son there was no doubt, but she was a very busy woman helping her husband run Stark Industries and assisting with the ongoing Stark Expo. Howard was always doing something work related, he never did much with Tony. I know he loved Tony but I'm not sure Tony did.

I'd been here around two months and one thing quickly became glaring obvious, Tony wasn't getting to be a kid. Even though it was summer Tony was inside doing schoolwork, now I'm all for him learning seeing as he was on his way to becoming one of the smartest people on the planet, but a little kid should play outside. So I made it my mission to make sure Tony had a fun childhood. Which brings us to now, it was the beginning of August and Tony was inside building circuit boards and not playing outside. Yes he was almost four and half and he was building freaking circuit boards, I mean I knew that he was a genius but wow… So I took it upon myself to help get him some vitamin D, and I knew exactly what to do. When I peeked in the room he was working in it looked like he had stopped, finally.

"Hey Tony, I was wondering if you wanted to help me with a project." His head snapped around, surprised because I hadn't come in here all day. Mostly because his dad had been in there with him most of the day. After my first day here when Maria talked to him, he doesn't act so strange around me, but sometimes I catch him looking at me oddly. It's really confusing to me, I know better than to ask though. But at least he's spending a little bit of time with Tony, the Expo has him busier than ever.

"What kind of project?" He looked relieved to stop, when it came to academics Howard was all too eager to push him.

"The kind that uses blueprints." Tony loved blueprints, if anything would get him that would. He certainly was an interesting child.

"Really, for what?"

"A treehouse, that we're gonna build. So come on lets go pick a tree." That should get him outside, what kid doesn't love a treehouse. There we go get up from the boring desk and follow me.

"Can I look at the blueprints Lisey? Maybe I can add to them and make them better an-"

"Of course you can Tony, but they're outside so…" As I was speaking he was in the process of getting up and going out the door, ha gotcha.

"Race ya!" And he was gone, out the door and down the hallway before I could even blink. I just stood there stupidly for a second, before I gave chase down the hallway.

"Hey come back here you lit-" Whatever I was saying I forgot as I face planted, tripping over my own feet courtesy of Tony; he had untied my shoelaces, _again_. It was one of his favorite tricks, that and tying the shoelaces _together_. I can't count how many times this had happened, how he had managed to do it in those few moments we were in that room I'll never know. When I caught up to him he was already outside looking at the trees with his little tool belt on. He didn't see me come up behind him, so I took him by surprise when I grabbed him and put him up on my shoulders and started spinning around. I now have a wiggly, giggly toddler on my shoulders, maybe this wasn't my best idea.

"Ahh Lisey! Put me down!" I couldn't even if I wanted to, Tony had wrenched his legs around my neck almost choking me and wrapped his arms over my face, effectively obscuring my vision. Definitely _not_ my best idea.

"I don't think so mister! Not til you say you're sorry for tripping me." Ha Tony hates to apologize for anything. He let up on his choke-hold just a bit and stopped squirming.

"Do I have to? You might have tripped anyway, you're such a spaz." While that may be true, untied shoelaces make it pretty hard not to trip, for me anyway. I have been known to trip over air before, not that he needs to know that.

"Yes you do, apologizing is good for you."

"Aw alright, I'm sorry for making you fall down. Happy?" I pulled him down off my shoulders and knelt down to meet his eyes. I smiled and tweaked his nose.

"It's ok I forgive you. Now let's go find the perfect tree my little sass master."

* * *

Tony picked not one tree but a grouping of three trees as our starting point, when he looked at my shoddily draw 'blueprints' (or a pencil sketch of a tree with a small house stuck on it) he just rolled his eyes and told me we needed to start over. I can't say I'm not surprised seeing how I can't draw a decent stick person. Tony gave me a list of materials we needed, and suddenly this project just became much more than I was expecting. Tony grudgingly acknowledged that he was too small to help with most of the heavy lifting and he flat out told me that I was "Too much of a spaz" and would probably hurt myself. And I really had to agree with him on that one, I would most likely fall out of the tree; so we did detail work on the ground. By the time Howard caught wind of our little venture there was already a work crew toiling away in the backyard, while Tony and I were working on a simple 'elevator', because a ladder was 'not cool'. He was fine with it, just told me to make sure that it didn't interfere with school. What would have been a one-to-two week project (the blueprints Tony gave them were quite specific for a toddler) was drawn out til the end of the month due to Tony continuing to add on to it.

The finished product was amazing, two of the trees were closer to each other so those were the foundation for the main building. The third tree was a bit farther apart so a separate structure was built on that one and a small rope bridge connected the two. The larger one was shaped like a hexagon, with a wall dividing it into two rooms; the larger room was going to be Tony's workshop of sorts. And the smaller room was a catch-all room. The other building was shaped like a circle and it was completely open with the tree in the middle of the room. It was going to be a playroom, because I am determined that Tony will have a relatively normal childhood. I don't think I had ever seen him as excited as the day we finished the treehouse, he insisted I pull him up and down in the 'elevator' we made, just to be sure it worked (It was actually a medium size box fitted to a pulley system). I did insist on adding a ladder for my sake though.

While Tony and I had grown close over the two months that I had been here, the month we spent building the treehouse was a defining moment for us. The two of us became so much closer, it was almost like Tony _was_ my little brother. But there were still a lot of things I had to get used to in regards to taking care of a Stark.

One thing I figured out _very_ early on was that Tony was not a fan of bath time. Many evenings I would have to bribe him (with whatever it was he wanted at the moment) just to get him in the bathroom. I don't know what it is about little boys and baths but, man. Sometimes he would take off, in only his underwear, down the hall; even at such a young age he had no shame. And he knew just how to push my buttons because he knew I had to catch him. By the time we were done the bathroom usually looked like a tsunami hit it and I was always ended up soaking wet. Tony thought it was hilarious, he thought a lot of things involving me being soaking wet or covered in something such as flour or mud was hilarious. Really, if Tony didn't want to do something then it most likely didn't happen, not without a lot of persuading on my part anyway. Not to say Tony was a spoiled brat, he could be so sweet; it's just he was a Stark and was used to getting what he wanted when he wanted it. But Tony didn't stay small and cute forever, and as he grew so did his attitude.

* * *

It was almost Tony's seventh birthday and he wanted to go see Star Wars, which came out a few days before. He didn't want a big party like the last two years, which both turned out to be more of a gathering for his dad's business associates than a kid's party. I'm still not sure what to get him but that wasn't what was bothering me. Something Tony had said the other day was still echoing around in my head. It was when he was getting his hair cut yesterday.

"Lisey when do you get your hair cut?"

"What do you mean Tony?"

"Well it's always the same length, so you must get it cut sometime, right?"

"Of course I do, it's my signature look. I…just get it cut when you're busy."

"Okay."

The only thing was, I hadn't had to _have_ a haircut since I got here, three _years_ ago. My hair should be past my rear, but it hasn't grown at all from its shoulder length. I've been so preoccupied with Tony that I never even noticed. In fact if I look in a mirror there isn't a visible change that I can see, no new freckles or a single grey hair. Almost as if I'm not aging at all…is that even possible? Well traveling to a parallel universe is possible. I'll just stick a pin in that, I've got other things to think about. I still have get Tony a present and talk him out of renting out the whole movie theater. Speaking of Tony, here he comes. He's been outside working on an engine that he's building.

"Hey T, how's it com-" I did a double-take he was covered in engine grease. It was all over his face and his clothes were coated in grime. "Trouble?" He shot me a dirty (ha-ha) look.

"A valve burst and well…" I was trying really hard not to laugh, but he wasn't making it easy. Tony had crossed his arms and was in a full-on pout, I lost it. I laughed so hard that snorted and fell out of my chair. That wasn't appreciated by Tony, evidenced by the absolutely evil look in his eyes.

"Hey Lisey you look like you could use a hug." Don't even think about it!

"Now Tony be reasonable, it is kinda funny." He just moved closer toward me.

"Why don't you be funny with me then?" I was still partially sitting on the floor when he tackled me in a hug. I now had grease and grime smeared all over my clothes, and Tony made sure I had more on my face than he did. The one day I decided to wear white, oh well as well make the best of it.

"Gah Tony! I'm gonna get you!" So I started tickling him, Tony is super ticklish around his ribs.

"Haha-Lisey-ha- stop!"

"Okay, but one condition."

"Anything."

"You can't rent out the entire movie theater."

"Bu-haha okay, okay!" We were now both totally covered in grime, but we had fun. I had to talk his parents into it but we went to see Star Wars incognito, and Tony loved it. He wanted to build a lightsaber, it took a lot to convince him not to try. I got him a little more advanced tool set for him to work with and his mom got him a new set of technical encyclopedias. But his dad forgot completely and I think it really hurt Tony, not that he would ever let Howard know. Tony slowly stopped showing his dad the things made, after the first time Howard yelled at him for bothering him while he was working. And eventually he stopped caring but I don't think it ever stopped hurting.


	4. I Don't Need You Anymore

**Hey sorry this took so long! Crazy last couple of weeks, and I will not be here for the next week because I'll be at camp, so sorry. I'm trying to do longer chapters but that does take longer. I love to hear for you guys, questions and ideas are welcome so review, review, review! **

Time seemed to pass so quickly, Tony shot up like a weed and at twelve years old he was almost as tall as me, not that I'm all that tall at 5'2. Ever since he hit his first growth spurt we played the nose-to-nose game, he would stand in-front of me and see where his nose came to; now we were almost nose to nose but not quite, more like nose-to-chin. It seemed like almost yesterday he only came to my waist. Also as time passed it became obvious that my theory about not aging was correct, I still looked exactly as I did the day I found myself in front of Stark Mansion. I didn't really know what to think about it, I mean there has to be a reason but the only thing that I can think of is that damm bracelet. It was getting harder to keep Tony from noticing my lack of aging, the kid was so darn observant.

It was a nasty rainy October Saturday and Tony and I had been forbidden from going outside to play in the rain, because the last time both of us got sick. Maria had been furious at us both, at Tony for talking me into it and me for giving in so easily; so I didn't plan on letting it happen again. Funnily enough after Maria found out I had no family to my name, she started treating me less like an employee and more like a member of the family. It was really nice, she was completely different from my own mother, but it seemed to fill the hole just a little bit more. It did give the other servants another reason to dislike me (they hate me cause they all think I'm a brown-noser) but I really didn't care. But anyways, I had talked Tony into going up to the attic to poke around while it was raining outside.

"Aww Lisey, this'll be boring, I bet there's not even anything up there."

"Have you ever been up there?" His face answered for him, "Thought not, besides we might find something cool up there." I was kinda hoping to find some old photo albums of Tony's parents, anything really to get Tony look at his dad in a better light.

"Whatever, I don't want to be up there too long though I told Heather I would call her today." That was another thing, Tony had recently become much more interested in girls. He would meet them when we out roller skating or to the arcade, or something like that. And the girls weren't shy, Tony was a pretty cute kid and as much as Tony would hate to hear it, he was a lot like his dad, very charismatic, personable and a huge flirt. It was strange, I felt so protective of him and yet at the same time I felt glad he was becoming his own person. But I also felt a bit sad, because watching Tony grow up made me realize that he wouldn't need me forever.

"Yes I'm sure she is waiting by the phone, now come on." He just rolled his eyes at me as he opened the attic door. As the door slowly creaked forward both of our jaws dropped. The amount of stuff was overwhelming, it reminded me of Howard's office; organized chaos. All the boxes and trunks were labeled, but there was no rhyme or reason to the categorization of anything. I turned to Tony only to find that he wasn't there, but already in the middle of the attic digging through a box. We spent several hours up there (Heather long forgotten) looking through box after box. Tony found tons of schematics and blueprints his dad had abandoned and I found some of Maria's old dresses and a couple of hats, so of course I has to play dress-up. I made Tony try on some of his dad's old jackets and a hat or two, they were comically big.

"Haha, Lisey you look so funny!"

"So do you bucko, hey watch out!" Tony was laughing so hard he didn't see the box behind him and fell behind the antique mirror we had been looking at ourselves in. "Tony are you okay?!"

"Yeah I'm fine I landed on this box of-actually this one's not labeled, strange. I wonder what's in it."

"Well there's only one way to find out." The box was filled with pictures and photo albums, and it looked like they were pretty old.

"Look Tony, that's Captain America!" Turns out it was all of Howard's keepsakes from the war and there were several pictures of the Star-spangled Man with a Plan. Well _hello_ there Captain, it is really a shame you're currently frozen in ice because you are _adorable_! Wow, I've been reduced to silently flirting with a picture, that's just sad. I need to get out, maybe I'll give whatshisname a call, go on a date.

"Huh that's funny, she looks just like you." While had been spacing out over one Steve Rodgers, Tony had dumped out the box, deciding that was a quicker way of going through the contents. The picture he was looking at was a group shot of several people. It looked like all the Howling Commandos were there, with Steve, Bucky, Peggy, Howard and myself in the middle. Wait, what! That's not possible, this picture had to have been taken at least forty years ago. Don't panic Anna, don't panic. "Look there's something written on the back." I shakily flipped it over and to my surprise the back was covered with signatures. I scanned it quickly for the one name I didn't want to see, my own; but right in between Steve and Howard was, without a doubt my signature. This has to be against some law of physics or time or something… Howard! Now I understand, at least I think I do. I look exactly the same now as I do in that picture, no wonder he was so freaked out, I must have been friends with him. So at some point I end up going back in time, wonderful. Oh god how am I going to explain this to Tony?

"Heh yeah that is weird, must be one of those strange coincidences." I don't think I sounded very convincing, because the look Tony gave me said 'Whatever you say' but he didn't comment. At least not until he found several more pictures with 'me' in in it.

"Yeah, a _very_ strange coincidence." Oh no Tony had his thinking face on, that was never good. I don't really think he would come to the conclusion of inter dimensional time-travel, but still this was a not good situation. I need to get him away from these pictures.

"Hey Tony, I was wondering if you could fix my guitar amp, I think it blew a fuse or something. I know it's kinda out of the blue and it might be hard but…" Tony could never resist a challenge, besides I really did bust my amp.

"Nothing's too hard for me, you should know that by now. C'mon Lisey!" Tony jumped up, pictures forgotten, and started pulling me out the door.

"Hey slow down there T, I've got, err something to talk to your dad about." I told him where in my room it was and then he was gone, that should keep him busy for a while (hopefully), to have a little chat with Mr. Howard Stark.

* * *

Fortunately, Saturdays were an in-office day for Howard, so after grabbing a couple of the pictures I made for his office. After knocking and getting no response, I slowly opened the door and poked my head in.

"Come in Anna, there's no need to hide." To his credit he had really loosened up around me, he was much more…not weird.

"Sorry Mr. Stark, I just need a moment of your time." Wow look at me being all polite.

"Please call me Howard, you've been here eight years, practically a member of the family, no need for formalities. What can I do for you?"

"Well I was hoping you could explain a couple things for me." I handed him the pictures, the one with the autographs and a couple others. "Tony and I were in the attic and we came across these pictures. I think you would understand why I'd be confused, they have to be forty years old." He sighed and put his head in his hands.

"You told me not to tell you anything." Now I'm confused. I don't talk to Howard all that much, so when would I tell him _not_ to talk to me.

"I don't understand, I never told you that." He groaned and put his head on his desk.

"I need a drink, pass me the brandy would you?" This time I sighed, it was no secret that he had a drinking problem, but I did as he asked. He downed it one gulp, poor Howard.

"I nev-"

"No _you_ haven't."

"What? I'm not following."

"You, _this_ you, has not been t- has not told me that yet. But the you that _I_ met told me not to tell you anything, that you had to figure it out for yourself."

"So let me get this straight. At some point Future-me goes to the past, meets you and tells you not to tell Past-me anything that could affect the future." Why would I do that, I am such a turd! Wow never thought I'd say that. He gave me a sad smile.

"In so many words, yes. I'm sorry I can't tell you anything Anna. But you did say you would explain everything the first time we met." If I was prone to drinking… So I told him everything, and I mean everything. From my crazy boss giving me this stupid bracelet to me being from an alternate universe. He just stared at me gob smacked for a minute. Finally he responded.

"That is a lot to take in, but you have never lied to me before so I don't know why I shouldn't believe you now." He then proceeded to ask me all kinds of questions about 'my world'. He wanted to know about _all_ the similarities and differences, it went on for several hours, but it grew tiring quite quickly. I have to get out of here before my brain explodes or I have a nervous breakdown.

"Mr. St- Howard, I'm glad we had this talk, it's been interesting to say the least. I would really appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone what I've told you, especially Tony he wouldn't under-oh my gosh Tony! He must be wondering where I am."

"It's fine Anna you can go. And I would never tell anyone, it's between you and me." The look in his eye was very sincere, I could tell.

"I believe you. Umm I'll just be going now." He nodded and started messing with some papers on his desk as if to give me a chance to leave. Right before I slipped out the door he looked up.

"Anna, if you ever need to talk…" I smiled at him.

"Thanks Howard.

After I left his office I headed for Tony's room to see if he was still busy fixing my amp. I cracked the door open and peaked inside to see Tony pacing back and forth in front of his desk fiddling with some wires in his hands. Aww he was worried about me.

"Something bothering you T?" He must not have heard me open the door because he jumped in surprise, spun around and ran over and hugged me.

"Lisey! What took so long? Are you in trouble? You're not leaving are you?" He had such a frantic look on his face it was almost comical.

"Whoa there, slow down! I'm not going anywhere and I'm not in trouble, although you might be. What did you do to my amp?" The item in question was unrecognizable, with the top torn off and various wires and metal bits coming out of it.

"I was worr-got distracted…so I guess I kinda forgot I was supposed to be fixing it. If you hadn't taken so long this wouldn't have happened." Sure leave it to Tony to find a way to blame it on me. "Why did you take so long if you're not in trouble?" Oh boy umm…

"Well I was trying to help your dad with finding an anniversary gift for your mom and I guess we lost track of time." It was a semi-plausible excuse, their anniversary was _next_ month, hopefully he'd buy it. He gave me a skeptical look before replying.

"If you say so. Anyways, about your amp, I'll just build you a new one." He then proceeded to go on about different specifications and what not, so I went over my conversation with Howard again. It just didn't make any sense (actually pretty much anything makes sense for me); I guess I just don't like the idea of leaving Tony. I just won't think about it…yeah. So I didn't and time marched on.

* * *

I had been at Stark Mansion for ten years. I had mostly forgotten about that day in the attic; not completely though, it was still there in the back of my mind, but I just ignored it. At fourteen Tony was taller than me by several inches and he had a _huge_ attitude to match; he was _always_ arguing with me about something. He was in that rebellious stage and never did anything I told him to, breaking his 11:00 curfew was his most consistent offence. Don't get me wrong I love Tony like my own brother but lately, he's really been a brat.

It was a Friday night and Tony was out with some girl (Jessica, Jenny, I don't remember) at the drive-in and he should have been back three hours ago. I dropped them off and they supposedly had a ride back. He does this all the time and then gives me the puppy dog eyes and I let him get away with it! Not this time, I'm gonna…I don't know what I'm gonna do, but that kid is in so much trouble!

Another hour passed before I heard a car pull up the drive. He is _so_ dead. I was sitting in the entry way waiting for him because I knew he would try to sneak in. Minutes later the door creaked open and Tony slipped in the dark house. Huh, thought he was in the clear did he? I flipped on the lamp as he was about to pass where I was sitting.

"Where the hell have you been Tony!?" He almost fell down with how fast he turned around. The look on his face was priceless, total shock.

"AHH! Lisey, w-what are doing up? I didn't think yo-"

"That's right you didn't think! What's gotten into you lately Tony? Staying out past curfew, fighting with your dad, with me." The shock quickly turned into irritation.

"Why does it matter? I can do what I want, so buzz off." This boy…

"Why? It matters because I'm responsible for you. And you can't just 'do what you want', you have a curfew and other rules to follow. Where were you anyway, the move ended hours ago." He scowled at me.

"After the movie we wen-"

Who is 'we'?" He was beginning to look angry with me.

"Me, Jenny and some people we met at the drive-in. So, we went to the roller rink."

"Wouldn't that be clo-"

"We picked the lock to get in. Don't worry I left some money." He added the last part on seeing my scandalized expression.

"My God Tony, not only were you out late, you were breaking and entering! What were you thinking?! Is this about the fight you had with your dad the other day?" Last week Tony and Howard had a huge fight about how Tony isn't working hard enough in his schoolwork; it was ugly, insults flying every which way. "I know your relationship whit your dad is difficult but he's family." I think I may have hit a soft spot, seeing as Tony looks absolutely livid.

"Shut up Anna!" I gasped, I could count on one hand the times Tony called me Anna, he must be really mad. "What do know about family, you don't have one!" I felt like the breath got knocked out of me, I know he's mad but…I can't believe he said that.

"Tony I-" I was barely whispering, while his voice had risen to almost shouting.

"No you just don't get it do you? I'm tired of you telling me what to do all the time, I don't need you anymore." It was as if he dealt me a physical blow; I didn't know what to say. I sighed.

"Go to bed Tony. I'll see you tomorrow. " Looking in his eyes I could see a hint of regret, but he didn't take it back or apologize.

"Yeah, see you in the morning." I stayed there after he left, trying not to cry, when suddenly my wrist began to burn. It was not as intense as the last time but still painful; I had almost forgotten about that damm bracelet. I don't want to leave, but what choice do I have; I know I have to leave some kind of note for Tony. The bracelet was getting hotter by the minute, so I had to hurry. I grabbed some paper and wrote Tony a letter and slipped a little note for Howard under his office door for good measure. The light of the bracelet was getting brighter so I ran outside to our treehouse so no one would see, I could hide the letter there too. Sitting in the disused playroom I stared to cry, thinking about how I was leaving Tony. He's still my brother even if he doesn't need me anymore. It got brighter and brighter and the playroom started to fade away, until everything was white.

* * *

I had searched the entire house for her, it was like she has disappeared. So as a last resort, I was standing in front of my dad's office doors. I walked in without knocking, I thought it would mess with him, but he looked preoccupied.

"Tony what is it?" Good morning to you too dad.

"I need to know where Lisey is, I can't find her. Have you seen her?" He looked up from his desk and he almost looked sad, if he were capable of that.

"Anna is gone."

"What do you mean gone, she can't be gone." If this is a joke it isn't funny.

"She left, I don't think she'll be back." She couldn't have left because of what _I_ said, could she?

"What did she say?"

"She just left a note explaining that she was leaving. I believe she left a note somewhere for you as well."

"Okay…thanks." I left and headed toward my room. None of this makes sense; all of her stuff is still here and she would never leave without her guitar. She wouldn't leave without saying goodbye would she? Maybe she hates me because of what I said last night. No she wouldn't, not my Lisey; she promised she would never leave. And you can't break a pinky promise. She'll come back, she has to.


	5. Mischief Maker

**Okay I'm ****_so_**** sorry that's its taken me this long to update. I was sick and writing just wasn't happening, but I'm better now and I should update with more regularity. This probably isn't what you guys were expecting but I hope you guys enjoy. I do have a plan for where Anna goes and it will be a bit before she goes back to the forties. I knew some of ya'll were wondering. Don't worry Tony is after this. Let me know what you think!**

As the world came back into focus, I instantly noticed that I wasn't on the ground, but freefalling through the air. Maybe it had something to do with me being in the treehouse; (which by the way was in a _very_ tall tree) I don't know and right now I really don't care because the only thing I'm doing is putting that horror movie scream into action. As I fell, everything seemed to blur together, so I couldn't tell where I was. The ground was fast approaching, right before I hit, time appeared to slow down. In actuality it was _I_ who slowed down just enough to save my life. But that didn't stop me from falling in the middle of what looked to be a table and whacking my head pretty dang hard. Sitting up, I have a killer headache and my vision is a bit blurry; I think I might have a concussion, but I don't think I broke anything. Oh, I don't feel so good.

"My Lady are you okay? That was quite a fall." It probably wasn't a good idea to whip my head around like I did, because now my head is ringing. In the seconds since landing I hadn't had a chance to look around, but as I did I saw that I was in the middle of a very long, very fancy table with four people sitting around it. I couldn't see any of them clearly as I had increasingly worse double vision at the moment, but they all appeared to be people of some importance. Before I could reply I felt myself become faint, and the last thing I saw was a pair of inquisitive emerald eyes.

* * *

As I regained consciousness I could hear voices close by, like in the next room. Maybe I could listen in before I 'woke up'. It seemed to be two male voices, one was more, tough and I don't know…muscly; the other reminded me of a kid planning something they shouldn't, but more adult, so….sneaky, I guess. I could only hear snippets of their conversation.

"Did you see the bracelet? It has…on Midgard…lost for…" This was Sneaky, maybe he knows something about this accursed bracelet.

"Yes Brother, what will…where did she…most beautiful…" That was Mr. Tough Muscles; so the two are brothers, good to know. He thinks I'm beautiful, okay, don't know what to think about that.

"Why don't we greet our guest?" This was a new voice; female, soft, yet firm at the same time. The door creaked open and I heard three people come in the room. I was still pretending to be unconscious, so I didn't open my eyes, not until I was outed that was. "My dear, you have nothing to fear, you are among friends." I slowly opened my eyes and sat up to see a very regal looking older lady smiling at me. "I am Frigga of Asguard, welcome." What the…well now I know where I am at least. "These are my sons Thor and Loki." Behind her were two men that looked to be about my age, (but being Asguardians I couldn't be sure) these must have been the voices I heard. They both were mirror images of their movie doppelgangers, it was a bit unnerving. Mr. Tough Muc-Thor, came and took my hand in his and kissed it.

"My Lady, you are _most_ welcome here. If there is _anything_ I can do for you do not hesitate to let me know. I am always available for a pretty-" Um, thank you? This must be before he meets Jane and becomes less...less self-absorbed. Suddenly Thor's massive frame was shoved out of the way and replaced with Sne-Loki's. He also took my hand and kissed it.

"I apologize for my brother, his behavior around beautiful woman can be, well…most tasteless." I wonder I f he realizes that he also complimented me, if in a roundabout manner. "What is your name?"

"Oh, my name is Annalise, most call me Anna though." No one can call me Lisey but To…no I can't think about him, It hurts too much. Loki had to have noticed my eyes start watering but he didn't say anything. This must be before the whole 'Oh by the way we adopted/stole you from our most hated enemy the creepy blue guys, but we still love you' thing. If Loki's niceness is anything to go by this has to be pre-Thor; how pre I'm not sure. "I'm sorry about falling in the middle of your dinner (not that I could help it) it must have caused quite a scene.

"Oh no my dear, it was not a problem. We were more worried about you than dinner."

"Thank you Lady Frigga. I do have a question though. How did I survive th-"

"The fall? That would be magic, your descent was slowed due to it; you can thank Loki for that." First thought: That is SO cool! Second thought: Loki saved my life! Gasp! At this point I hope I'm not gaping like a fish. "If I may ask Anna, where did you get that bracelet?"

"Oh, well I guess you could say it was a reluctant gift. I didn't really want it but my boss insisted." I held Frigga and Loki in rapt attention and even Thor who had been pouting since his brother shoved him was listening intently.

"Yes that is correct, according to legend the wearer _is_ unwelcome to it at first." Loki looked at me funny as he said this.

"Is there any information you could give me about it? I know next to nothing about it, anything would be helpful." It would be so nice to actually know _why_ this accursed piece of jewelry decided to go off. Looking at the three sympathetic faces in front of me I don't think I'll be getting any answers today.

"Lady Anna I'm sorry, all the information regarding the bracelet was destroyed long ago. All that remains is a vague legend that is centuries old. We only recognized it because of the symbols on it." To his credit Loki truly looked sorry, they all did, but that didn't make me any less upset that they couldn't tell me anything.

"I guess I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up, but that's ok, it's not your fault." I must have looked so pathetic standing there trying not to cry, because the queen gathered me in her arms in a motherly hug and let me cry for a moment. Everything kinda came down on me all at once; being in freaking Asguard, the fact that I had no idea when that bracelet would send me somewhere else, and worst of all leaving Tony right after we fought the way we did.

"There, there everything will work out for the best, I'm sure of it. Now how does a tour sound?"

"You don't have to d-"

"Nonsense! I'm sure Loki and Thor would love to show you around." This was said with a pointed look at the two brothers. With that she left and I was alone with the two brothers. The two had snuck to the back of the room while I was breaking down, figures men can't handle a crying female. But at the mention of showing me around they snapped to attention. Oh great two boys all eager to 'show me around', in other words flirt or be stupid trying to impress me. I've been the new girl enough to know how it works, although I think it was just Thor who would be flirting, Loki didn't seem too interested.

"Beautiful Lady An-"

"Let me stop you right there big guy, just call me Anna." I think I surprised him with my boldness or something, while Loki was trying to choke back his laughter. Score for me the god of mischief thinks I'm funny.

"Very well _Anna, _shall we?" Thor held his arm out, I guess for me to hold on to like a simpering damsel in distress. Uh no, not gonna fly buddy, I'm from Texas I can walk around without you holding my hand.

"Alright then, lead the way Thor or is Loki starting the tour?" Now you could hear audible snickers from Loki, he knew what I was doing and obviously found it _very _amusing.

"Yes brother, do lead the way or shall I?" Now I was trying not to laugh as Loki started playing along with me.

"I will lead the way just fine Loki. Now where shall we go first?"

"What is of interest to you Anna?" Loki's question took me a bit off guard, I had to think for a second.

"Well you must have a stable, I love horses. And I was on my high school archery team, I would love to pick up a bow again, so a shooting range. Do you have a garden somewhere? Oh, oh I know! I have to see the library, there must be one here and...Oh dear, I was babbling wasn't I?" I looked up (for they were both considerably taller than me) to see both princes looking at me with amusement.

"No La- Anna your curiosity is a lovely trait to have." You know I could get used to very-not -ugly princes _complementing_ me, unlike a certain fourteen year old who I will not think about.

"Well Thor I know where we shall go first, as it is the closest." Oh dear the gleam in Loki's eyes just screamed mischief. Thor must have noticed because he looked wary.

"Where then brother?"

"Why your favorite place, the library. Anna seems to hold a love for books if I am not mistaken." His green eyes met my hazel ones as if asking for confirmation. He wasn't wrong I loved to read.

"Loki's right I do love to read, I would love to see the library. Is that alright with you Thor?" I had a feeling it wasn't his favorite place.

"If you wish to go there, then let us go." We started down the massive hallway with Thor 'leading the way' a bit huffily, I guess my rebuff offended him, oh well. I followed a bit behind him with Loki beside me. The walk to the library was rather short, the doors reminded me of the doors to Howards study in that they were made of similar wood, the similarities ended there. They had to have been twenty feet tall, three or four feet thick, with many strange designs burned into them. As Thor went inside the doors I closed my eyes, which must have confused Loki.

"What are you doing Anna? I thought you wanted to see the library." I kept my eyes closed as I answered him.

"I do Loki, but I have a feeling that it's going to be really amazing and I want to be surprised." Yeah ok I was totally imagining the Beauty and the Beast library scene. And is it so wrong I wanted to try it? "Lead me in?"

"I don't kno-"

"Come on we're friends now right?" I don't know but something just drew me to Loki, maybe he reminded me of Tony I don't know. But I did know I wanted to be friends with him.

"F-Friends? With me?" Oh brother... I still had my eyes closed but I could just see his expression, surprised disbelief.

"Well I'm not talking about Mr. McMucles in there." Enter snickering from Loki. "Look I'm gonna level with you, I just lost one of the most important person in my life and I really need a friend right now. I think we could be great friends, so what do you say?" There was silence for a moment and I figured I freaked him out.

"You do realize what you are getting yourself into, do you not?" Whew I thought for a second he walked away. I smirked at him.

"I think I can handle it. So friends?" He took my outstretched hand and shook it.

"You are...different Anna, but yes friends. Now shall I escort you into the library?"

"Yes lets." My first day in Asguard and I was already friends with the main mischief maker himself, maybe this won't be too bad.


	6. Misfires, Magic and Misgivings

**Look at that two days in a row! I hope you guys like it, let me know what you think! **

Okay the library was the highlight of the tour, my Beauty and the Beast moment was beyond perfect. I think I firmly cemented my new friendship with Loki with my love of the library. Thor seemed a bit disappointed that I liked it _so_ much. They practically had to drag me out of there, but I loved everything else so I was glad they did. It was really cool I got see Odin's horse Sleipnir, you know the one with eight legs. Yeah no big deal. I did learn that there is a big difference in being on your high school archery team and being in college and forgetting everything you ever knew about archery. Thor was very eager to see if I was any good, I guess to have something in common. If almost shooting someone is good then I was excellent. Loki thought it was hilarious, Thor looked confused at how someone could be so bad. It was so embarrassing.

The target was way too far away for one thing and the bow they gave me had to have been as tall as I was, but whatever. Thor and Loki stood off to one side while I struggled to load the bow, one trying not to laugh and the other watching intently, I think you can guess which was which. As I drew back the bow I lost my grip on the to-big -bow; so I released the arrow before I meant to, sending it in a direction that was not toward the target. The arrow, instead of harmlessly landing in the dirt, it almost clipped some random guard's ear. Yeah, just wonderful I know. I was ready to move on that's for sure.

The gardens, oh the gardens had every kind of flower imaginable and some I'd never seen before. They were beautiful, I could totally see myself out there with a book. Over all it was amazing and a really good distraction.

I was trying not to think of Tony and this was the perfect way to take my mind off him. The room they gave me was opulent to the first degree, and it was in the same wing as theirs. In fact I was treated as if I was part of the family almost, I had a feeling it had something to do the piece of metal around my wrist. I doubt that any old midguardian would receive such treatment. I just hope Tony is okay.

* * *

I figured she would come back after, maybe a week but it's been two months and she-who's-name-will-not-be-spoken never even came back to get her stuff. The private investigators I hired told me Annalise Harrison didn't exist, safe to say I fired them. As much as it_ pains_ me to say, the old man was right, she's never coming back. I just can't believe she broke a promise, a pinky promise no less. She must hate me for what I said, that's the only thing could have made her leave. She was happy here, wasn't she? I couldn't bring myself to get rid of her guitar but everything else I chunked, guess I won't get in trouble for it. I moved into a different wing of the mansion so I wouldn't have to see our treehouse out my window. I can't tear it down but I will never step foot in it again. And it doesn't really matter anyway because next month I leave for MIT, so won't I have to see it anyway. The one thing I can't decide on is if I hate her for leaving, the only person who really showed how much they loved me or if I just don't care. Who am I kidding I know that's really just a lie to help me deal; I would give anything to have my sister back. Lisey where are you?

* * *

Time ran differently in Asguard, in fact it didn't seem to run at all. It made me wonder how time was passing for Tony on earth. As with my adjustment to Stark Mansion, I had to adjust to living in Asguard. It was nice, I have to admit living such a beautiful place was not terrible. Loki and I became fast friends, bonding over books and pranking Thor. Hey, he deserved it...sometimes.

It was strange, but Loki really liked some of the random 'midguardian' pranks that every kid has pulled at least once. Like the plastic wrap across the doorway trick, man did we have fun with that one with a little bit of magical help. Thor had been driving the two of us crazy with all the preparations for some ridiculous tournament. It was all he could talk about, so Loki and I decided to mess with him a bit. Once I explained the general idea of the trick, Loki went a little overboard and enchanted _all_ of the doorways that Thor walked through to have an invisible 'shield' that would dissolve _after_ he ran into it. It was the funniest thing I've ever seen, especially when he was with someone and they just walked through while Thor smashed into an invisible wall. Although it wasn't very funny when Thor caught us.

"Ha, did you see that Anna, he fell backwards into that pedestal with the flower arrangement on it! You must tell more midguardian tricks, they are wonderful."

"Well there is the-" The beginning of my instructions on short sheeting was abruptly cut short at the sight of a very not happy Thor stomping towards us. I shot Loki a glare when he started snickering, but I had trouble not laughing myself because Thor looked pretty silly. It looked like a flower bomb had gone off on Thor's head, with dirt covering him as well. It must have been an older arrangement because the flowers had just fallen apart, leaving petals all over Thor. He looked absolutely livid, I had seen him in one of his 'moods' before and I wasn't eager to see it again.

"Do you find this amusing?" Please don't answer that Loki.

"Yes, very. Have you enjoyed my little surprises for you?" I should have known better that to think that Loki wouldn't take credit for his handiwork, and all the credit at that. Thor then went on one of his famous rants, and while he wasn't paying attention Loki winked at me and grabbed my hand. Before I could ask him what he was doing, I felt a rush of what can only be described as magic run through my body. And in the blink of an eye we were on the other side of the palace. So cool.

"That was awesome! You're amazing, you know that right?" To my surprise it looked like Loki was...blushing? Did I embarrass him?

"You find my magic...awesome? You are different Anna."

"Good different or bad different?" There was that smile-smirk thing he did.

"Most certainly good different. Anyways, at least Thor is only angry with me." So that's why he took all the credit, to keep me from Thor's wrath. Aww, how sweet.

That was a defining moment in our friendship. I guess for Loki, seeing that I was fine with him being different from most other Asguardians, showed him that he could trust me. We began to spend more time together when I asked him to teach me to read and write Asguardian. When I realized that the majority of the books in the library were in another language I had Loki almost rolling on the floor in laughter when I made that particular discovery. I guess he found my look of shocked confusion that only a handful of books were in English pretty funny. He was a very good tutor, but Loki did not put up with slacking. That was good for me, as I had a tendency to slack off. So we decided, well _Loki_ decided that during the lessons our relationship would be that of teacher and student not friends. That was after the fourth time I suckered him into stopping early.

It had been oh I don't know about four months since I had arrived and I was settling in nicely. I still thought about Tony every day but I had come to the realization that there was nothing I could do. So I comforted myself with the fact that I left him a letter kind of-sort of explaining things and he knows that I love him.

It was a lovely lazy afternoon and I was in the gardens sitting underneath an enormous willow tree reading a children's story book in Asguardian. I was getting better every day but Loki hadn't advanced me to anything heavier than that. I had become used to _some_ of Loki's tricks but his invisibility and magical doubles always threw me. So when I saw him walking towards me from the other side of the garden, I waved and then got up and started towards him. What I was not expecting was a sneaky pair of hands to cover my eyes from behind.

"Gets you every time, Anna." That tricky little...

"Well excuse me if I can't spot a duplicate from the real thing just yet."

"Yet? What makes you think you'll be able to?" Arrogant, pretentious, mischievous prince, and somehow still loveable. I spun around catching him by surprise, and then latched onto his middle in a big bear hug. If Loki is one thing it is not a hugger, I think it's just because he's not all that comfortable with physical contact.

"Anna, let go! I did actually come out here to tell you something." I let him go and sat down against the tree again.

"Well are you going to sit down or are you going to stand there looking foolish? What did you want to tell me Loki?" He scowled at me, (most likely for the looking foolish comment) and sat down next to me.

"I came to tell you that Father has announced a date for Thor's coronation, its sometime next week. You are to come as our honored guest. Mother requests your presence to be fitted for a gown." This is it, the 'movie' is starting and I'm smack dab in the middle of it. I have to decide if I'm going to try and change things or let it play out. I was so lost in thought that I didn't even realize Loki was talking to me. "Anna, are you listening to me?"

"Oh sorry, I was lost in thought. What did you say?" He smirked his signature Loki-smirk at me.

"Little dreamer, always in the clouds aren't you? I was saying that I've thought of the perfect trick for Thor's big day. I'll spare you the details, so no suspicion can be cast upon you." Oh no, he's talking about letting frost giants in the vault. If I try to change things, I could really mess things up, or I could keep him from all the pain. What do I say?! Nothing. I say nothing, I think I've changed things just by being here and being his friend. Things will happen if they are supposed to.

"Very nice of you Loki, you're always keeping me out of trouble. Hey, you know you're my best friend in this world. No matter what, right?" He cocked his head and looked at me strangely for a moment and then smiled not smirked, _smiled_.

"Best friends...hmm, I like that. No matter what, alright." And I suppose he _is_ my best friend, we just kind of click. We can talk about anything and everything and still have things to talk about or do together. Funny, I never in a million years thought I would say that _Loki_ god of mischief is my best friend, at least not in my own world.

"Well I guess I better go find your mother. I'll see you later." As he helped me up our eyes met and I felt sad that I might not see that bright twinkle in those mischievous green orbs again. I almost gave in to my misgivings and broke my resolve not to say anything as he was walking away.

"Loki wait!" He looked at me curiously.

"Yes Anna?" Not gonna say anything. Just let things play out Anna.

"I-um...just be careful with that prank of yours, okay? I wouldn't want you to get hurt." This time it was that crazy smile-smirk of his.

"Don't worry about me little dreamer, I'll be fine." I smiled back at him.

"If you say so Loki. I'll be going now." I left the garden and headed for the Queens chambers.

* * *

After the most awful dress fitting of my life (and only may I add) I left for the library to dig around a bit. I was in the near back when I found a huge book covered in dust, it looked really old and that's saying something considering_ all_ the books in here are old. It was comprised of mostly pictures, so I figured I could handle it. It was a book of legends and in the very back there was my bracelet, well a picture of it anyway, and it was identical to the genuine article on my wrist. This must be the vague legend they told me about. The first picture was of a simple village girl with a broom sweeping back and forth. The next was of the same girl on her knees in front of some dwarves. If I remember correctly dwarves are the ones who make all the magical tools and weapons for Asguard. So a random very board girl must have asked the dwarves to make the bracelet for her. Ah, I was right! On the next page it shows some dwarves presenting the bracelet to her. Next picture shows her with the bracelet on riding a horse and brandishing a sword. So she's on an adventure, that must be the purpose of the thing, to change her life. Well it certainly works, my life will never be the same, that's for sure. The next is a picture of her being rescued by a knight. So great, does this mean I'm to become some stupid damsel in distress? I already covered this with Thor, not gonna happen. I turn the page and there she is kissing said knight. Okay, I'm going to fall in love? And on the last page is-oh no! The last page was missing, it had been ripped out! Great how does the legend end? How does it work, what triggers it?

"Ugh, this is hopeless I'll never know how this stupid bracelet works!"

"Nothing is ever hopeless child. Sometimes we are not meant to know how or why."

Because I was so captivated by the book, I didn't hear anyone behind me. Whipping around who should be standing there, Odin King of Asguard. Now I had only met him once, in the throne room with all the pomp and circumstance. He was a busy guy, I get it. I saw him in passing around the palace, but that's about it. So of course my mouth decides _now_ is the best time to detach from my brain.

"Oh-um Mister King Lord Odin Sir, I was just uh-um..."

"Just trying to understand why you are here. Anna, you have been good for Loki; he did not have many friends as a child and he needed you." Wow I was totally not expecting that, I thought he might tell me to stop playing pranks or never pick up a bow again. I may have cracked a window.

"Thank you Sir. I needed Loki too, he is my best friend." Lo and behold the fearsome King Odin smiled at me!

"Anna the girl in the legend asked the dwarves to make a bracelet that would send her somewhere she was _genuinely_ needed. I do not know from where you have come, but I believe you have a purpose in _this_ world." He knows that I'm from a different world! "Your destiny is for you to find alone. I will see you at the coronation, Good day Anna." With that he left to do whatever it is he does all day. Boy, His Kingliness sure gave me a lot to think about. I've got time, that's for sure. Thor's big day is still a week away.


	7. Just, different

**Wow I'm on a roll! Oh my gosh! Over 50 reviews, thanks you so much, it means a lot. The update flow will probably slow down eventually. I'd love to hear you guys thoughts on it. Oh by the way the girl on the cover is Anna, just imagine hazel eyes. Thanks for reading =D**

I couldn't stop thinking about what Odin said all week. Now I understand why I was sent here, I was needed. But why me? And that still doesn't explain why I look exactly the same as I did when I arrived in this universe. Well I can't drive myself crazy thinking about it. In the week before the coronation nothing too terrible happened, okay that's not completely true. I may have bugged Loki more than usual during my lessons and well let's just say he got me back. The next day I woke up with dark green hair and gold highlights, my scream of horror was probably heard throughout the palace.

I marched up to Loki's bedroom door and banged on it as hard as I could. He opened it and gave me a much-too-courteous smile.

"Good morning Anna. Something about you is different, did you by chance do something to your hair?" Oh did I ever want to slap that cat that ate the canary grin right off his face! No…no, I will respond to this in his language: sarcasm.

"No Loki, my hair has always looked like this. I really thought you were more observant than that." Ha, not the reaction he was looking for. "But you know, I've been thinking of changing the color to, oh I don't know- auburn."

"Hmm, I rather like it this way, it suits you. Green and gold _are_ my favorite colors." Really, I had no idea.

"Could you help me out here Loki, _I_ would like my hair back to normal…please." Oh dear, the smirk on his face spelled trouble.

"Well alright, but you must say Loki is the greatest and much smarter than Thor. Only after that." Oh brother. Come on we all know that he's smarter than Thor.

"Okay, Loki is the greatest and much smarter than Thor. Happy now?"

"What was that I didn't quite hear you? A little louder Anna." I will get you back Loki, you just wait. For now I'll just settle for shouting in his ear.

"LOKI IS THE GREATEST AND MUCH SMARTER THAN THOR!" It was quite satisfying watching him recoil and rub his ear.

"Well I heard you that time. One more thing you have to say: Loki has excellent taste in friends." Aww, how sweet! But he does have the strangest ways of complementing me.

"Loki has excellent taste in friends. Very tolerant as well if I may add." He grinned at me and then snapped his fingers. I rushed to find a mirror and to my relief my hair was back to its regular color, but it was twice as long as it used to be, it came down to a bit below my mid-back. Before I could decide if I should be mad or not, Loki's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"It looks better that way. Not that it didn't look fine before, I just noticed your hair never grew so…" If Loki had ever looked nervous of my reaction he certainly did now. I decided that I liked it, I can do so much more with my hair now, besides I had wanted to grow it out.

"Thank you Loki, I think it's great. I've wanted to grow my hair out forever." One of those rare genuine smiles appeared on his face, relief flashing in his eyes.

"Good…now I believe it's time for breakfast. Shall we?" Don't think this doesn't mean I'm not getting you back, expect it when you least expect it.

* * *

The week flew by and suddenly it the morning of Thor's coronation; he had been strutting around like a peacock, it was so irritating. Loki wanted to douse him in green paint, (my fault for telling about that, anything paint related really) but I vetoed that one. Soon enough it was time for everyone to take their places; after Loki talked with Thor for a moment, (probably making fun of his outlandish winged helmet, not that he has any room to. Has he looked in a mirror? Those horns of his are quite preposterous!) we walked in together, in front of everyone. I was sure that I would trip on the hem of my way-too-fancy-dress, I liked the everyday ones much better. Asgardian dress is actually very comfortable. But thanks to Loki I did not make a spectacle of myself, we practically floated though the room. I was getting nervous, what with having the knowledge that there were frost giants creeping around somewhere. I turned to Loki and tugged on his sleeve.

"Psst, Loki when does this thing start? This is boring." I shouldn't have said that because his green eyes were alight with mischief.

"Bored, little dreamer? Well fear not, for this will soon be over." Oh dear, me and my big mouth. The processional was over and everyone was here except Thor, and Odin looked fit to be tied that he wasn't here yet. And I was getting antsy, I tapped Loki again.

"Loki, where is Thor? Shouldn't he be here by now?"

"He said he'd be along." Sif who was standing next to us, suddenly shook her head and sighed.

"He wants to make an entrance." Now Sif and I had never really talked much, it wasn't that we didn't get along; we just had nothing to talk about. But Volstagg, Hogun and Fandral, who comprised 'The Warriors Three' were nice; Loki didn't really seem to like me hanging around them though, especially Fandral. I think he was being a little overprotective of me, but it was sweet considering Fandral was a bigger flirt than Thor. Loki voice jerked me out of my thoughts, I guess I do daydream a lot.

"I wouldn't worry, Father will forgive him. He always does." Suddenly Thor's hammer Mjolnir came rushing into the room with Thor following it. He came and caught it behind his back, causing the crowd to burst into applause. It was very over the top and showy if you ask me, and it looked like Odin agreed with me. After he finished basking in the attention he went and kneeled in front of his mother and father. I know it has a name, (Gungnir I think) but Odin's staff should be called 'The shut your mouth stick' because it shut up everybody real fast. Then it got real boring, real quick. Odin was droning on about the nine realms and Thor Odinson his first born son, and his magical hammer Mjolnir. Now the entrusting of the kingdom, peace and responsibility. So bor- wait is it just me or is really cold in here all of the sudden. Oh I missed the 'do you swear' part, and now Odin is about to crown him. But the ice creeping up the walls halted that, I guess the realization that there are frost giants in the palace would do that. Thor ran out of the room and now everyone is grabbing weapons and racing away. I guess I should follow them.

I followed Loki, Sif and the warriors three down to a big creepy dungeon looking place, also known as the 'Vault'. We arrived just in time to see a huge metal man set a blue box thing back on a pedestal. I could hear the others whispering, but wasn't paying attention to them, the beginnings of Thor's hissy fit was much more entertaining. As Odin looks over the destruction, Thor seemingly can't take it anymore and erupts.

"The Jotuns must pay for what they've done!" This was not going to be pretty. Odin and Thor started going back and forth and before I knew it Odin was telling the rest of us to leave. But before I could make it out the door a hand grabbed my wrist, I looked up to see Loki winking at me. I felt that familiar rush of magic and then I looked down at myself and it was like I wasn't there. Loki had made me invisible! He must want me to stay, I guess I should pay attention then.

"We should march into Jotunheim and as you once did teach them a lesson, break their spirits so they'll never try to cross our borders again! It was an act of war!" Thor gave his plan of action and going by the look on his father's face it was the wrong one.

"It was the act of a few doomed to fail, we will find the breach in out defenses. It will be found and it will be sealed." Thor looked enraged that Odin wasn't going to do anything.

"As King of Asgard, I would-"

"But you are not King. Not yet." That was the end of the conversation as far as Odin was concerned, Thor was beyond angry at this point and he stormed out of the room slamming the doors so hard it echoed. Whew, family drama much. Loki grabbed my hand and helped me out of the room as it was a bit disorienting not being able to see yourself. He made to leave for the dining hall but before he could get away I grabbed the edge of his jacket.

"Loki! Was this your idea of a trick?" He obviously didn't like my wording, because he scowled at me.

"Yes, it was. Just a little something to mar Thor's big day. Why?" Ugh! What is wrong with him?!

"Why? Well did you ever consider that you could have gotten hurt or _caught_? And now Thor is in one of his moods, who knows what he'll do!" I was pleased to see a tinge of something akin to guilt enter his eyes, but it disappeared as quick as it came. Now he just looked irked with me.

"It was just a bit of fun Anna, nothing more. Now stop worrying, everything will be fine." I just shook my head and sighed.

"If you say so Loki. Now can you take the invisibility spell off of me please? I would like to go to the dining hall in a visible state." There was that troublesome smirk of his.

"Of course Anna." And in the blink of an eye, I wasn't invisible. "Shall we?" With that we both headed for the awaiting feast.

* * *

We came in just in time to see Thor overturn the massive table filled with food. Poor Volstagg, he was so looking forward to the feast, and there he was on his knees despairing over the ruined food. Thor was radiating rage on the far side of the hall, so of course Loki thought it a good idea to approach him. I stayed behind assuming this was more of a brother to brother thing, besides I'm not a puppy dog that follows Loki around all the time. Leaving him to it, I wandered toward Sif, Volstagg and Fandral; Hogun like usual was standing in the corner silently. Fandral came right up behind me, thoroughly startling me. Oh dear, I'd hoped to avoid him.

"Lady Anna you look like one of the beautiful Valkyries of Valhalla. Have you come to take me away?" I admit Fandral is kind of handsome, but I really cannot believe any woman would fall for the drivel he spews!

"Ah…no. I haven't come to take you anywhere." Oh my gosh, is he pouting? He moved a bit closer to me…okay you are in my bubble, back away.

"It is a shame the feast was canceled, I was so looking forward to dancing with you. If you want we still can."

"Erm, well, I'm a horrible dancer." I gave him a nervous smile and took a step back.

"That's fine, I could teach you." This guy just can't take a hint!

"Oh, uh you don't have to do that." He looked as though he was going to protest, but stopped short. I didn't understand why until I felt a hand rest on the small of my back. Loki was giving Fandral a glare that would scare a lesser man.

"Why Fandral, thank you for occupying Anna's attention while _I_ wasn't here. So nice of you, now…" That was a dismissal if I've ever heard one. With that Loki and I walked away, leaving a snubbed Fandral in our wake.

"Ugh, he is so annoying! Thanks for saving me back there, I don't think he would have left me alone if you hadn't shown up." He removed his hand and gave me a cocky grin.

"Well I couldn't leave you alone with that buffoon for too long, you might turn into one of those silly girls that follow him around." That was almost insulting to insinuate that I would ever…

"Well, thank you Loki." Before I could say anything else Loki said began talking, but not the one beside me.

"It's madness!" I up to see that Loki was still on the other side of the room talking to Thor, and the one next to me had vanished. Darn him and his magical duplicates! Maybe he's right, I won't ever be able to tell the difference. Now everyone was taking an interest in the two brother's conversation, finally drawing Volstagg's attention away from the ruined food.

"Madness? What sort of madness?" Volstagg had wandered over to Loki to see what all the fuss was about.

"Nothing! Thor was just making a jest!"

"The safety of our realm is no jest. We're going to Jotunheim."

Thor had made up his mind and usually there was no changing it. Thus began the process of everyone telling him why they shouldn't go and then the impassioned speech of why they should; in which everyone realizes there is no stopping him so they might as well join him.

"Come on! You're not going to let my brother and I take all the glory, are you?" The look on Loki's face! He obviously did not expect that he would go on this little adventure.

"You are coming with me…"

"Yes of course! I won't let my brother march into Jotunheim alone. I will be at his side."

"I fear we'll live to regret this." This coming from the only voice of reason: Sif. They all followed Thor out of the room, except Loki who pulled me aside.

"Anna, you do know that are staying here?" Of course in the back of my mind I knew that couldn't go, but that didn't lessen the desire to go.

"But, I-yes I know, but that doesn't mean I'm happy about it. You come back in one piece Loki Odinson or I swear…" He was laughing!

"Oh, little Anna I will be fine. It's my oafish brother you should worry about."

"Well just be careful alright? I'll be in the library, so come find me when you get back." I gave him a quick little hug, and watched him hurry to catch up with Thor and the others. Now I just have to wait and try not to worry. A good book might distract me, to the library.

* * *

Loki never came to the library, but I didn't expect him to. The only reason I knew that they had returned was due to the racket Fandral made on the way to the healing room. I waited a bit to see if Loki would show up, to no avail. Unfortunately I think I know where Loki is, and I'm pretty sure it wasn't the garden. I left to find Loki.

As I walked past the healing room, I could hear voices inside, so I stopped at the door to listen in. It was Sif and the warriors three, they were talking about Loki. They were doubting him! Yes it was him that let the frost giants in, but he didn't mean any harm, just trouble. Okay, I need to find Loki. I had a little difficulty finding the Vault again but when I neared the doors I could hear shouting from inside. Oh no, Loki and Odin are already fighting.

"Guards! Someone help!" I could see guards coming, but they were a way's away, so I rushed in without thinking. When I came in I saw Loki on the ground with Odin in his arms.

"Loki, what happened? Is he okay?" Loki was already in emotional turmoil, and I think I surprised him even more as he wasn't expecting me to come through the door.

"Anna! What are yo-" He was interrupted by a horde of guards running in to help Odin, they gently picked him up and carried him away. I turned to see Loki hadn't moved an inch, he had a strange look on his face, although that really didn't surprise me with all that he just learned.

"Anna, you once said that we were best friends no matter what. That still holds true right?" I smiled at him, I have a feeling I know where this is going. I do hate pretending I don't know what's going on though.

"Of course Loki, we'll _always_ be friends. No matter what." He seemed to gather his courage and then he walked over to the blue Jotun box and touched it.

"Loki don't tou-" The words died in my throat as I watched his skin slowly turn blue, he turned around and his beautiful green eyes were a shocking red. I was speechless, he wasn't scary, but it was certainly a different look for him. I guess my lack of saying anything made him jump to conclusions.

"Well…can you remain friends with a monster?! Or is this too much, do I repulse you now?!" Oh dear, if there was one thing worse than Thor in one of his moods, it was _Loki_ in one of his moods. I shook my head at him and started laughing. He took his hand off of the box and his skin returned to normal. "What about this do you find amusing!?"

"Oh Loki, I find it nonsensical that that you would _even think _that something like this would change _anything_! No matter what, remember?" He just looked at me in a confused manner.

"But I'm a monster. Parents scare their children with stories of things like me. That does not bother you?" I just smiled at him.

"Loki you're no monster, you're just…different." He walked closer till he was right in front of me and then finally smiled back at me, but there was still a hint of uncertainty in his eyes along with a good deal of pain, not to be unexpected though.

"Good different or bad different?" I just grinned at him. And then I hugged him tightly and whispered into his jacket.

"Good different Loki, good different." This time I got a real smile.

He's defiantly not like he was, but maybe he'll be okay.


	8. No Matter What

**Okay here you go, another chapter. I love hearing what you guys think, so let me know! Thanks for reading =D**

I've never seen Loki like this, the change was instantaneous. There was a bitter glint in his eyes and I didn't like it, it wasn't him. Snapping at servants and guards randomly, it was a completely different side of him; it seemed I was the only one who was spared from his newfound rage. That day in the Vault changed everything.

Later that day, after he'd calmed down somewhat, I went with Loki to see Odin. You could definitely tell which room it was, the giant golden door was a dead giveaway. I turned to Loki and it looked like he was having some kind of internal battle with himself.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine. He's your father and he loves you." He just glared at the door in front of us, and as we started to go in, I was stopped by one of the Kings personal guards.

"Sorry Lady Anna, family only." Loki practically growled at the guy; I thought he was gonna hit him, judging by the look on his face.

"Anna is welcome wherev-"

"I'm sorry, she must stay out here." Oh boy, I could tell just by looking in his eyes that Loki was planning some kind of terrible trick to play on that poor soldier.

"Very well then; Anna if you'll wait, I will be back shortly." Wow, Loki was stiffer than a freshly starched shirt.

"Don't hurry on my account, I'll still be here when you get back." I thought that poor guard was going to fall over from shock when he saw Loki smile (not smirk) at me. I was left standing awkwardly outside as Loki went inside. I started when a voice shook me out of my awkwardness. It was the guard that stopped me.

"I am Vali. The Prince is very fond of you, no?" Um, I guess so?

"Oh hi, I'm Annalise but you can call me Anna. Yeah, I guess Loki and I are pretty close." Vali chuckled and shook his head.

"I know who you are Anna, the whole palace does. One of the only people to befriend our reclusive prince; you are quite the sensation." Wow, now I feel self-conscious. Have I really been that noticeable?

"Wow thanks Vali, I didn't realize that I had made such a difference." We talked for a while about random stuff, but before I knew it Loki came striding out with Odin's staff in hand and a disturbing look in his eyes, a bit haughty. A battalion of guards came with him, and then kneeled before him.

"Hail, King Loki of Asgard!" The announcement (although I knew it was coming) was shocking, to say the least. I don't really know what I'm supposed to be doing, do I kneel, curtsy or bow? You know I'll just ask.

"Err Loki, I am I supposed to kneel, curtsy, or what?" Loki must have forgotten I was still out there, and considering the circumstances it's completely understandable. He turned to me and the change on his face was evident. I had always _known_ Loki was jealous of Thor, but this was unhealthy. The power-hungry look in his eyes was wrong, it didn't belong on my best friend. My inner soliloquy was interrupted by the booming of the staff on the ground.

"Off in the clouds again, little dreamer?" There was the Loki I knew, pranking me when I wasn't paying attention. It also looks like most of the guards had dispersed while I wasn't looking.

"Sorry I was ju-"

"Just thinking? You do that a lot; to answer your question, no as the best friend of the king you don't have to kneel. Maybe just bow a bit in formal settings." Cool, I already have perks. Now to get to the root of the matter.

"How is he?" Loki grimaced and sighed.

"Not well, we were unprepared for the Odinsleep this time. Mother fears he may never wake up. And with Thor banished, the line of succession falls to me."

"What will happen to Thor? Will he remain banished forever?" I saw his eyes flash with anger at the mention of Thor, but it was quickly quelled.

"I cannot have my first command be an undoing of the Allfather's last. That is what I told Sif and the warriors three." The emotions that were bubbling just under the surface, betrayal, rage, grief, and bitterness. It was a perfect storm.

"I understand Loki, I know you are in a difficult position right now. Do remember your family loves you. And I trust you, you know that right?" Almost immediately it looked as if a weight was lifted from his shoulders, and his eyes regained a small fraction of the light they once held. He smiled at me and then came to stand right in front of me. He put his hands on my shoulders and looked me right in the eyes.

"It is good to know that someone does Anna. I am very glad you are my friend." I grinned at him.

"Best friends, no matter what." For a second it almost looked like nothing had ever happened, just me and Loki hanging out, but it disappeared as quickly as I saw it.

"Yes…no matter what. I must be going, I have things to tend to." I understood he had stuff to do. I smiled at him and then we both turned and went in opposite directions.

* * *

The next few weeks continued on as though nothing had happened, well that's what we all pretended. Thor and Odin's absence was a very obvious reminder that not all was right in Asgard. I spent more time by myself than with Loki, because he was much busier than before, or more like he was just sulking and drowning in his perceived hatred. One afternoon I was I was studying in my room and I glanced up to see the Biofrost going off, oh dear that must be Loki going to see Thor and crush his hopes of ever coming home. I never got a chance to talk to him about it because when he got back he was otherwise occupied with some important matters, yeah, whatever. My friend was slipping further and further away from me.

The next day I went to see if Loki was free to talk, but he wasn't in the throne room where he usually is. I saw that my guard friend Vali was on duty there, maybe he knows where Loki is.

"Vail, do you know where Loki is? I was hoping I could speak with him." The guard in question bowed his head slightly in acknowledgement of me.

"I'm sorry Lady Anna, the king left earlier. He did not tell anyone where he was going, and took no one with him. I'm sure he will return soon." Ah…Loki was in Jotunheim, making a deal with Laufey. Oh my friend, what are you doing?

"Thank you Vali. When Loki returns will you tell him I came by?"

"Of course Lady Anna." I left a bit downtrodden and began to wander around not really paying attention, until I slammed into a wall. Wait, not a wall a person. I looked up to see Loki's laughing green eyes.

"Do you ever pay attention little dreamer?" I missed this, Loki teasing me. It was so hard to see him like this, it was like he was split between his regular trickster self and a darker much more bitter persona that was threatening to take over.

"Well you know me, I'm always up in the clouds." Just then something white on his shoulder caught my attention, it was a little cluster of ice crystals. I reached up and brushed them off. "Loki?"

"Yes Anna. What is it?"

"I really hope you know what you're doing. Just be careful okay?" His eyes widened in surprise. Yeah, that's right, I know what you've been up to.

"I don't kno-"

"Cut the crap Loki!" No I'm not going to yell at him. I sighed and softened my voice. "Just promise me you'll be careful." For a second I thought he would get mad at me, but he just sighed in resignation and then gave one of those smile-smirks.

"Alright, I promise."

"Good, now I do believe you owe me a leisurely stroll around the garden, my_ King_." At this I curtsied low causing Loki laugh.

"I think I can make time for you, _Lady_ Anna. Shall we?" I took his offered arm as we headed for the gardens. We had a nice time, almost like he was still Prince Loki and I was just Anna. But the day soon ended and I was back to entertaining myself.

When Loki was declared King, it was though a wedge was placed between Sif and the warriors three and myself. My tentative friendship with Sif was cut short because I did not side with them against Loki. Even Fandral had stopped flirting with me, although that was a relief. But Volstagg, whom I had quite enjoyed talking to, had started to avoid me. Hogun just looked at me in a disappointed way every time we crossed paths. I was very upsetting to me, they had no idea how hard it was to watch your best friend go down a path of self-destruction and not be able to do anything about it. So when they disappeared, I knew Heimdell must have opened the Biofrost for them; things on earth were heating up. It was a few days before action started to pick up on Asgard though.

* * *

I was walking toward Odin's chambers to see Lady Frigga; I had become quite close with her since that long-ago dress fitting. We would meet every day just to talk, she also taught me many things about Asgardian culture and history. She had become a mother figure for me.

The last thing I was expecting was a big blue blur to come whizzing past me, almost knocking me over. Frost giants! Oh dear, they've stopped and now they're looking at me. Don't bother with me, I'm not important. The leader (Laufey I'm guessing) came towards me.

"What a lovely young maiden. It's a shame you have to die." A blade of ice grew in his hand.

"Now I'm sure you have better things to be doing than kill little old me. I'll just go that way and leave you to your business. So what do you say?" His red eyes pinned me to the spot, as he laughed darkly.

"You will just be trouble. So…" He raised the icy dagger to strike, but it stopped in mid-air.

"Not her." We all turned around to see Loki standing there in full kingly dress.

There are two different kinds of anger, loud and quiet. Quiet anger is much scarier than loud anger, if you ask me. Loki had an air of silent rage about him, and even though he spoke calmly his eyes betrayed fury within.

"That is not your business here, now go." Laufey just looked at him for a moment, then nodded to his other warriors and left. As soon as they were gone Loki rushed over to me.

"Are you alright Anna?" I must have been in shock because I could barely croak out a response.

"You just saved my life! Uh yeah, I'm fine, I think. You better go after them though."

"Are you sure yo-"

"Loki! Go, stop them." He regarded me for a second and then took off down the hall after them. I hesitantly followed behind him.

I came just in time to see Loki blast Laufey and his thugs.

"And your death came by the son of Odin." What a lovely mother son moment, what with pledging to wipe out the Jotuns and make her proud. I almost felt bad when Thor came charging in ruining it, by turning Frigga's attention to him. I may have zoned out, missing most of the argument, that is until I heard Thor say my name.

"Tell me brother, did Anna know of this? Or did you lie to her as well?" Loki stiffened at the mention of my name, the hatred and resentment he looked at his brother with was slightly scary.

"Anna trusts me, unlike some." Thor then looked at me, as to question what he said.

"Do you agree with what he's done Anna?" Oh dear, now Loki was looking at me, interested to see what I would say.

"No, I don't agree with everything Loki has done." Loki visibly wilted, he understood why but was still hurt. "But, he is my best friend…no matter what." At this he looked at me with amazement in his eyes, like he couldn't believe I still stuck by him.

"No matter what, right. Now if you'll excuse I need to destroy Jotunheim." With that Loki blasted Thor at point-blank, sending him flying through two walls and out a window. I looked over and he was gone. I don't know whether to laugh or cry right now. Suddenly the same motherly embrace that once comforted me was enveloping me once again.

"My dear, you have done all you can for him. Loki must chose his own path, even if it not the right one, it is still his choice." I looked to see Frigga's eyes glistening with tears, mirroring my own.

"I just wish I cou-"

"Don't Anna, you did more than anyone else could by being his friend." I guess she's right.

"Thanks Lady Frigga." She smiled warmly at me and hugged me.

"You have become close to my heart Anna, like the daughter I never had. Be safe and return soon."

"That really means a lot, thank you. I'll be back, don't worry. Goodbye Lady Frigga."

* * *

I dashed off towards the rainbow bridge, and when I got to the edge of it I could see flashes of lightning and golden blasts from the staff. The Biofrost is really long, by the time I was halfway across the two brothers had brought the fight out of the observatory and onto the bridge itself. Thor was bleeding, Loki what have you done. Oh that's a dirty trick. There was now several 'Loki's' encircling Thor, but like me he couldn't tell which one was the real one. Until he blasted them all with lightning, and the real one was sent flying backwards and then trapped under the weight of Mjolnir. Thor looks at a loss for what to do.

"Look at you, the Mighty Thor. With all your strength, what good does it do you now?" Pretty smug for a guy trapped under a hammer. By now I was most of the way across the bridge, just keeping enough distance to stay safe, but I think that's relative at this point. Suddenly I felt a massive jolt go through the bridge, Thor who had reclaimed Mjolnir was smashing the Biofrost. Loki was horrified and started to move towards him.

"Stop! What are you doing?!"

Thor ignored him and brought the hammer down again, widening the crack. This time, the vibration was so great it knocked me off my feet.

"If you destroy the bridge, you'll never see her again!"

Thor summoned all his power for one last strike; Loki ran at him with his father's staff. Thor brought the hammer down and the Biofrost shattered, throwing all of us into the air. The two brothers grasping on to the staff while falling into the abyss, when Odin grabbed onto Thor's leg, saving them. I had been thrown the other direction and had luckily landed on the remains of the devastated rainbow bridge, I laid there dazed for a second before jumping up to see Loki hanging on to the end of the staff. Okay screw not doing anything! But I'm too late, Loki already saw the disappointment in his father's eyes, causing him to let go.

"LOKI NO!" He meets my tear filled gaze.

"Best friends…no matter what." And he was gone, sucked into the remaining Biofrost energy. My best friend was just pulled into a black hole of energy. I broke down into distraught sobs for my lost friend. I barely noticed being picked up and carried back to the palace.

* * *

I couldn't enjoy myself at the feast that celebrated Thor's return, neither could Thor. I was out on the balcony when he approached me.

"Anna, how are you?" I thought my tear-stained face was answer enough.

"I will be okay. How are you faring?" He sighed and bowed his head.

"I feel that I could have done more to help him. I just wish tha-" I cut him off, the harshness of my tone surprising both of us.

"Don't do that to yourself Thor. Loki made his own decisions and there was nothing you could've done to change his mind."

"Maybe you are right." I glanced at him, I'd never seen Thor so solemn before.

"Just so you know, he did love you. It was smothered behind the feeling of jealousy, betrayal and hatred. It was there though." He gave me a small smile.

"Thank you for telling me that Anna. You were a good friend to him, he needed you." Right after he said that, I felt my bracelet grow warm. Oh no, not now. It started glowing, catching Thor's attention.

"Anna? What is happening?"

"I'm leaving. Please tell everyone I said goodbye and that I'll miss them." Thor started to look a bit panicky as the bracelet glowed brighter and warmer still.

"Why must you go?"

"I'm not needed here anymore. But I think we will meet again someday." The panicked look lessened somewhat form eyes.

"Very well Lady Anna, I will see you again. As a friend?" The scenery around me was starting to blur.

"Yes, as my friend. Goodbye Thor." With that the world around me faded away.


	9. I Missed You

**Okay, here ya go, another chapter. Maybe not what you were expecting but I hope you guys like it. The Avengers and Captain America ****_are_**** coming up, just not yet. I love hearing what you think, so let me know. Thanks for reading! =D**

* * *

I must have passed out because when I opened my eyes, I was on the ground and I felt stiff. I got up slowly, as I had no idea where I was. Taking in my surroundings, I recognized where I was, it was Tony's house in Malibu. I was in the downstairs shop, there was the Iron Man suit right there. But that's impossible, the last time I saw Tony he was a fourteen year-old boy, there is no way… Unless, this accursed bracelet sent me forward in time. How long has it been? Twenty years, twenty-five? My thoughts on lost time was rudely interrupted by a sassy British voice.

"You are not authorized to be here, I'm afraid I must ask you to leave." I looked to the ceiling in wonder.

"JARVIS? Is that you?"

"Yes I am JARVIS. And you are?"

"Oh sorry! I'm Annalise Harrison, but call me Anna. Since I'm not allowed to be in here can I wait somewhere else until Tony comes back? Or is he here somewhere?" It was weird just talking to the air.

"Tony is at a press conference right now. You can wait for him upstairs, you might be able to see it on the television."

"Thanks, I'll just go upstairs then." The door on the other side of the shop swung open, so I carefully picked my way across, trying not to disturb anything. The house looked exactly the same as it did in the movie, it was really awesome. I curled up on a couch, in what, I guess would be the living room. I flicked the TV on after a momentary struggle with the complicated remote. Lucky me, it was already on the right channel, and there was Tony. Oh, he looks so much like his dad. Gah, pay attention Anna, you're missing it!

"…been speculation that I was involved in the events that occurred on the freeway and the rooftop…"

"I'm sorry Mr. Stark, but do you honestly expect us to believe that was a bodyguard in a suit that conveniently appeared?" That Everhart woman grates on my nerves.

"I know that it's confusing. It is one thing to question the official story, and another thing entirely to make wild accusations, or insinuate that I'm a superhero." She didn't say that Tony.

"I never said you were a superhero." I almost felt like I was actually there watching them go back and forth. I've never been so interested a press conference before.

"You didn't? Well, good, because that would be outlandish and fantastic. I'm just not the hero type. Clearly. With this laundry list of character defects, all the mistakes I've made, largely public." A guy who I'm guessing is Rhodey leaned over and whispered something in Tony's ear. Must have been telling to read the cards in his hand, like that's gonna happen. Here it comes.

"Yeah, okay. Yeah… The truth is… I am Iron Man." It was like he threw bloody meat to piranhas, it was a frenzy. Then Tony, being Tony, just walked out and left. That was live; is coming back here now? After all that's happened to me in the last 24-hours, I think I might have a mental breakdown. I just need to sleep, that's all. I don't think Tony will be back anytime soon, so I'll find a place to take a nap.

I left the living room and went in search of a guest bedroom. Wait, JARVIS duh!

"Hey JARVIS, is there a bedroom that I can use? I'm about to drop." I guess I hadn't realized how tired I really was, the last time I slept was before Loki fell off… Not thinking about that!

"Down the hall to your left is a bedroom that should suit you just fine, Miss Anna."

"Thanks JARVIS. G'night." For the first time I thought about why I was sent here. If I'm being honest with myself, I was the one who needed someone. Oh well…I had no idea what time it really was but it was sleepy-time for me. I walked into the bedroom, flopped on the bed, clothes and all and got into the bed and I was out like a light.

* * *

It was the morning after I had announced to the world I was Iron Man and I was feeling pretty good. I came into the kitchen and the good feeling stopped. Digging through my fridge was a girl with long red hair in some strange dress thing. Who was she and how did she get in here? I just watched her for a minute; she was too short to reach the glasses in the cabinet, so she crawled on the counter to reach them. It would have been amusing if she wasn't acting like she owned the place. After getting something to put her OJ in she proceeded to help herself to some leftover pizza. Time to step in.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" She simultaneously jumped, screamed, and dropped her pizza. I started laughing, I still couldn't see face because her hair was covering it, but she looked pretty funny.

"Dang it Tony! You scared me." The sound of her voice quieted me immediately. That voice! That wasn't possible, she disappeared years ago.

"Who are you?" She turned around and fixed her hair allowing me to see her clearly. No way!

"Hey T, it's been awhile." This has to be some kind of sick joke.

"Stop it! Tell me who you are and what you're doing here!" She looked absolutely heartbroken but her face shifted to a determined expression. She walked right up to me and bopped me on the nose.

"I don't break promises Tony; especially a pinky promise. I never wanted to leave, you have to know that." It's obviously her, but I just can't believe it.

"You look…it's not… Lisey?" She smiled sadly.

"I'm guessing you didn't find my letter?"

"No, I looked but I never found it. Where was it?"

"I put it in the treehouse. I thought…" Of course the one place I swore to never go again held the answers I looked for.

"Well, what happened? Where were you?" A look of pain flashed across her face briefly.

You wouldn't' believe me if I told you; but I can tell you _why_ I left." Are you kidding me!

"But I want to know wh-" The ferocity on her face surprised me.

"No Tony! Be happy with the why and don't focus on the where." I know not to mess with her when she uses that tone of voice; but knowing me I'll get it out of her eventually.

"Basically this bracelet is a transporter. It takes me somewhere I'm needed. When you didn't need me anymore…well, it took me somewhere else."

I felt like I just got slapped. I never stopped needing her! I was just a kid saying things I didn't mean. I started spiraling out of control after she 'left', and when my parents died I had no one. Who could have possibly needed her more than me?! And she's talking about teleportation, that hasn't even invented yet. I laughed bitterly.

"Didn't need you! You were the most important person in my life, and you weren't there when I needed you most! When my parents died, when I took control of the company. How could you even think I didn't need you?" She looked like she was about to cry. "And then to make up a story like that, at least make it believable." Now she looked mad.

"If you don't believe me ask JARVIS."

"Okay; JARVIS pull up Lisey's arrival here at the house."

"On the video screens now sir."

"What am I looking at? This is just the workshop, why would…" I trailed off as I saw a bright flash of light and an unconscious Lisey appear on the floor. Holy crap, she wasn't kidding, I turned to see her smirking at me.

"So, now do you believe me?"

"Yeah, I think I do. But why'd it take you twenty six years to show up again!? And why do you look the same?"

"Don't take that tone with me Tony!" Then she burst out laughing, women are confusing creatures. "That just doesn't feel right when you're so much older than me."

"Hey! I'll have you know I'm in my prime."

"I know, I know. As for looking the same, as far as I can figure I'm just stuck at twenty four indefinitely. Now, you and I have a lot of catching up to do." You know, I'm just gonna go with this, and enjoy it. So I grinned at her.

"Yeah we do, c'mon I've got tons to show you." Suddenly she ran over and hugged me real tight.

"I'm sorry Tony, for everything. I missed you so much." I hugged her back and smiled.

"Me too, Lisey."

* * *

Tony's shop was much more impressive when he was there to explain everything. Maybe…

"Hey Tony, do you think you could hook me up with a cell phone?" He just rolled his eyes.

"Of course I can, the new Stark phones are awesome. Why do you need a phone?"

"Well, so I could call you if I disappear again." Tony tensed up, I guess he hadn't thought about that.

"You're not leaving. Not an option. You just came back, you can't go." His tone had a desperate quality to it. I hurried to reassure him.

"I don't want to leave either, but this thing goes off whether I want it to or not." He glared at the bracelet.

"Can't you get it off?" I just laughed at that.

"Believe me I've tried, it doesn't come off." Oh dear, there's his idea face, that's never good.

"Maybe I can blast it off? Or I cou-" Let me stop you right there.

"No way Tony. You are not blasting, cutting or melting anything off my arm." I could swear I was looking into the past; Tony was pouting and it was still just as funny. I stifled my laughter for his ego's sake.

"You're no fun Lisey! Blasting stuff is fun, you have to try it!" Watching him in his mess of a workshop was comforting, like there was still something stable in my life. Tony jolted me out of my thoughts.

"Hey, why do you think you showed up now? Not that I'm complaining." I had thought about this last night.

"I think that instead of taking me to someone who needed me, this time it took me to someone _I_ needed." Tony was speechless, but not for long.

"You needed me?"

"Oh you silly boy! The very first day I met you, I needed you. You're my little brother Tony. Well not so little anymore." A ridiculous grin spread across his face.

"So I'm your _big_ brother now? This means I get to scare your boyfriends and tell you when you have to be back and mak-" I rolled my eyes at him.

"No Tony, you're still childish enough to be my little brother. And _if_ I had a boyfriend, it would be a while before I let you meet him." He started pouting again, it was cute on a little kid but on him it was a bit pathetic. Still funny, but pathetic.

"Aww Lisey! I would be great at scaring away boys, I am Iron Man. Hey you want to go flying?"

"What?" I turned around to see him fully suited up in his armor. How did he do that in five seconds?

"C'mon it'll be fun." I've not been too fond of heights ever since the bridge…

"I don't know Tony. I'm not a fan of h-HEIGHTS!" Tony, disregarding my dislike of heights, scooped me up and flew out of the workshop. We shot out over the city at a speed I was _so_ not comfortable with. If I didn't like heights before, this certainly cemented my fear now.

"TONY! I'M SCARED OF HEIGHTS, PUT ME DOWN! RIGHT NOW!" Tony flipped up his faceplate and smirked at me.

"Right now? Put you down right now?" How can he be so calm? We were over the ocean now, if I hadn't been freaking out it would have been really cool.

"Yes, right now Tony!" I hadn't really thought 'right now' through, because I was now falling through the air. Yes, the jerk dropped me; I knew he would catch me, but still! Right as I thought I was going to hit the water (it was really like 100 feet away, but whatever) I felt metal arms catch me. I looked at the metal Iron Man faceplate in shock and disbelief.

"ANTHONY EDWARD STARK! I cannot believe you just did that!" Actually…I can, that is so sad.

"That really shouldn't still scare me, but there is something about having your full name yelled at you." I just scowled at him. "Aww, don't be mad. It was fun and you know it." Fun? Not really.

"Good, glad I can still scare you, maybe I'll be able to keep you in line." We looked at each other for a second and then started laughing. Keep him in line? Yeah right. Tony flew back to the workshop, and set me down.

"Hey next time we go flying you ought to put something other than that weird dress thing." Next time? This boy was going to be the death of me!

"So sorry, I didn't have anything else to wear." He looked genuinely surprised.

"Well I guess that means you need some clothes. I'll have Pepper get you some stuff. Oh, Pepper, you have to meet Pepper! And you can see Stark Industries and then w-" He looked so excited, it was good to know Tony hadn't changed too much.

"Slow down! I would love to meet Pepper and I can't wait to see what you've done with the company."

"Well then what are we waiting for? JARVIS is there something for Lisey to wear in the meantime?" He turned to me and gave me a once-over. "Because you cannot go out like that." I'll have you know, this dress was very nice before it went through an exploding rainbow bridge.

"Yes sir, there appears to be some clothing appropriate for Miss Anna in your closet. It was left there by Miss Tif-" Tony looked mortified.

"Thank you JARVIS! Uh…Lisey if you don't want to wear them that's fin-"

"Tony its okay, I don't care. But you _are_ a different person now, right?" He looked embarrassed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I'm turning over a new leaf. But the sarcasm stays, I can't turn into a goody two shoes."

"Good, you wouldn't be Tony Stark without it. Now let me change and we can go." Tony showed me the clothes and waited outside while I was changing. I almost fell over while putting on a pair of skinny jeans when Tony's voice floated into the room. I wasn't that he startled me, it was what he said.

"You know, if you're my sister then your last name should be Stark." Was he serious?

"Tony…I, I don't know what to say." My last name was really all I had left of my old world, it was getting harder and harder to remember my family and friends clearly. If I gave that up…

"Just think about it okay? It could even be one of those fancy hyphenated names; like Harrison-Stark or Stark-Harrison." I don't know… I came out dressed in jeans and shirt with a band I'd never heard of on it.

"That's better you look more like you now." We headed toward the garage and got in a cherry red Ferrari, I had never been in a car like this before. Tony was speed demon, we had to be going at least 25 miles over the speed limit. He talked non-stop about Pepper and before I knew it we were at Stark Industries and on our way up to meet her.

* * *

In the elevator I was getting nervous; what if she didn't like me? Pepper is the one who keeps Stark Industries running, what would she think of Tony's long lost sister? I turned to Tony, who didn't seem to have a care in the world.

"Hey Tony, do you think Pepper will like me? I mean she seems pretty important to you, I just want to make a good impression." He gave me a 'are you kidding me' look.

"Don't be ridiculous. Pepper will love you, I think you'll be great friends." I didn't have a chance to retort because the elevator doors opened and there was Pepper standing right there.

"Oh Tony, I was just about to come over to get you to sig-"

"That's great, but I have someone I want you to meet." He shoved me forward and pointed at me. "This is Lis- uh Anna, my sister." Pepper looked back and forth between us, with a shocked expression on her face.

"You have a sister? You don't look alike." I answered before Tony could say something stupid.

"Yeah I wa-"

"Adopted, she was adopted." Of all the things that could have come out of his mouth, why that? "That's why we don't look alike." Both of us looked at him skeptically. If I didn't buy it why would she?

"Okay…nice to meet you Anna." I smiled at her.

"Oh no the pleasure is all mine. Tony couldn't stop talking about you on the way over here." She smirked at him.

"Is that so? Only good things I hope." Tony looked so uncomfortable, it was really funny.

"Okay, you guys are bonding, this is good. Hey Pepper how about you take Lisey here shopping? She's in need of a new wardrobe." Pepper looked confused.

"Lisey? I thou-"

"Nobody but me gets to call her that! Uh…I mean everybody else calls her Anna." She raised an eyebrow at him and looked at me for conformation.

"He kinda claimed that name when he was four years old and it stuck. He _really_ doesn't like it when anyone else calls me that." She snickered.

"Tony at four years old? You've got to tell me some more!" I smirked at Tony.

"It would be my pleasure. You want to share stories while we shop?"

"I would love that." I could tell that we would be good friends. We left Tony wondering if it was a good idea to introduce us, as I went with Pepper to hit up Malibu for a shopping spree courtesy of Tony Stark.

* * *

The next two months were perfect. I had more clothes than I knew what to do with, Tony _gave_ me a car and I was able to reconnect with my 'adopted' brother. But I knew it couldn't last, I just had a feeling that it was coming to an end.

Tony and I were hanging out in his workshop just hanging out; well I was watching Tony work. He was working on a special phone for me, so I could call him from anywhere _and_ anytime in the world. It was just like a regular Stark phone, but supercharged. I was just a prototype though, we didn't know if it would work.

"Hey Tony? You'll be okay if I leave right?" He looked startled.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I smiled at him and walked over and hugged him.

"Good, we'll see each other again. We're family after all." He hugged me back and grinned.

"Family, that sounds nice. Hey, have you thought about it?" I went and sat on his weight set; I knew exactly what he was talking about. My name, my last name.

"You know, hyphenation doesn't sound that bad. Annalise Harrison-Stark, I like it." His smile stretched ear-to-ear.

"Really? You mean it? This is awesome!" Before I could agree with him, I felt a familiar warmth on my wrist. Tony gasped when he saw the light from the bracelet.

"Lisey, what's happening?" I gave a sad laugh.

"I hope you finished that phone, because I'm gonna need it." He started to panic, practically throwing the phone at me.

"You're leaving?! But why? What if I never see you again?!" I just smiled at him as the light got brighter and the bracelet got hotter.

"Because somebody needs me; I'm sorry Tony. Don't worry, I'll see you again, I promise." I stuck out my pinky and just as the world started to fade away, I felt him grab my pinky.

"Pinky promise Lisey." That was the last thing I heard before the workshop disappeared.


	10. My Strange Family

**Alright, I know this isn't what ya'll were expecting, but here ya go. I love reading your reviews, so feel free to let me know what you think. Thanks for reading! =D**

* * *

When the world came back into existence I was in the middle of a snow covered city nearing dark. It was freezing, but I was fine because I had a heavy winter coat and a pretty blue scarf on. And some leather gloves with fur around the edges to boot. Maybe this bracelet does more than randomly take me places; it must protect me to some extent. I pulled out the phone Tony had given me and the date read November 22, 1995. Time to see if this thing works, I found his number and hit call. On the seventh ring I was beginning to lose hope, until a very sleepy Tony answered the phone.

"Uh…hello? Do you know what time it is?" I almost started dancing, it worked!

"Tony, it worked!" At the sound of my voice, he snapped to awareness.

"Lisey? Is that you?" I laughed.

"Yeah it's me. I'm calling you from 1995!" Silence. "Tony, are you still there?"

"Yeah…I just can't believe it. Where are you?" I looked around a bit more, it appeared I was in Russia, if the signs in Russian were anything to go by.

"I think I'm somewhere in Russia." I heard him muttering under his breath.

"Impossible…from California to…1995…the physics is…"

"Tony, just go with it. I do and it makes it a lot easier."

"O-okay, just be careful alright?" I smiled.

"I will don't worry." I looked up and saw a small figure dart behind a bench; I had I feeling I should go talk to them. "I've got to go, I'll call you later Tony."

"Just…yeah, be safe. Bye Lisey."

"Bye Tony." I hung up and walked toward the bench. The person appeared to be a little girl, she looked to be about ten or eleven. I just sat down and pretended that she wasn't there; about five minutes later she came around and sat on the other end of the bench. She had fiery red hair and startling blue eyes, and the coat she was wearing couldn't be warm enough. I was jolted out of my thoughts by her voice.

"It is not safe in this part of the city." I turned to look at her.

"I'm a little lost actually, maybe you can help me. I'm Annalise, but call me Anna."

"You are in the worst part of Stalingrad, I can show you to a safer part." I smiled at her. Just then a large gust of wind blew past us, causing her to shiver violently. I feel so bad for her, she looks so cold.

"Oh my goodness, you look absolutely freezing!" I quickly took my scarf off and before she could do anything I wrapped it around her neck. "There you go, that's much better! And look, it really brings out your eyes." She looked shocked.

"Why would you give me this? You don't know me or anything about me." I smiled at her.

"I know all I need to. You offered to help me when _you_ didn't know _me_, and you were cold." I tied to take her hand but when I did, she recoiled like I was going to hit her. Her hands were ice cold! I slipped off my gloves and handed them to her. "I want you to have these too." She hesitated. "Please take them, I want you have them." An inkling of gratitude and maybe…trust entered her eyes.

"Thank you…Anna." She put the gloves on and then got up and started to walk away.

"Follow me, there is a safe place not far from here." I followed her for about fifteen minutes, until we came to a run-down looking building. She motioned to come inside.

"You can stay here until morning, then it will be safe to go to the other side of the city." She turned to leave.

"Wait, what is your name?" A look of unease crossed her features.

"Tatiana Sokolova." That sounded familiar for some reason.

"Thank you Tatiana. You're a good kid, be careful out there." She gave me a small smile as she opened the door.

"Thank _you_, for your kindness. I will not forget it Anna." As the door closed behind her I remembered why her name sounded familiar. Tatiana Sokolova was an alias for Natalia Romanoff, the Black Widow. I stepped forward onto one of the creaky rotted floorboards unsure if I should go after her. But my bracelet made the decision for me, flaring bright and hot, taking me from the old building in the blink of an eye.

* * *

It felt like I was shoved and then suddenly appeared somewhere else. Unfortunately, I landed on tree stump and being me I fell off and cut my leg on the stump in the process. I wasn't bleeding too badly, but I'm probably gonna need stiches, great. Looking around I discovered I was on a college campus, Culver University, according to a sign. I had lost the coat and was wearing shorts and a shirt with the college logo on it. I also had some kind of badge clipped to my belt loop, it must be an ID type thing. While I had been sitting on the ground holding my bleeding leg, and trying to figure out where I was, I hadn't noticed a person come up behind me.

"That was quite the fall, are you okay?" I whipped my head around to see I was looking into kind brown eyes. I was face to face with Bruce Banner, the Mark Ruffalo version.

"Uh…I'm okay, I just cut myself a bit." He glanced at my leg and narrowed his eyes at me.

"You're going to need stiches, so this doesn't get infected." I knew it! I started to stand up, but that sent a sharp wave of pain through my leg almost causing me to fall down. Dr. Banner grabbed my arm, to keep me foam further injuring myself.

"Here, let me help you. I can stich it up inside, come on."

"Thanks, that would be great." I let him help me inside to a lab of sorts. This must be before the accident that turned him into the Hulk. I sat down on table after it was cleared off by Dr. Banner. He grinned sheepishly as he dug around for his medical supplies.

"Sorry about the mess, Betty's been after me for ages to clean up, but it just hasn't happened." I laughed.

"It's okay, it's no big deal." He smiled at me.

"I'm going to start now, okay?" I nodded at him. "So what are you studying?" I knew what he was trying to distract me and it was much appreciated.

"I'm getting my Master's in English." He raised a brow.

"That's interesting, most of the students here are going into some sort of science or math. But that's great." I winced as he pulled a bit too hard. "Sorry."

"S'okay, I'm tougher than I look. Hey do you know if anyone around here needs an assistant? I have a little extra time and I think it would be a great experience." He looked surprised.

"Really? As an English major I wouldn't think that you'd want to hang around this sort of stuff." He gestured around the lab. I just laughed.

"Just because I'm in a different field doesn't' mean I don't find it fascinating Dr. Banner."

"Actually, Betty and I might have a place for you. We do need someone to help with little things around the lab. If you really want to help, that is." He was done with the stiches and was just wrapping my leg with some gauze.

"I would really love to help out. That would be great!" As he finished he stood up and grinned at me.

"Well I guess you're our new assistant." Just then a pretty brunet walked into the room.

"New assistant? You finally found someone Bruce?" This must be Betty Ross. She came over and hugged Dr. Banner from behind. Aww their so cute.

"Betty, this is…oh just realized I don't know your name." I smirked at him.

"Annalise Harrison, at your service. But call me Anna." Betty smiled and shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you Anna. Glad to have another girl in here." This might actually be fun, who knows.

* * *

For the next eight months I became the personal assistant to Betty Ross and Bruce Banner. Delivering papers, getting coffee, cleaning test tubes, and whatever else they needed. Thank god I had Tony or I never would have survived, he was more than happy to make sure I didn't sound stupid. He was actually a bit jealous that I was working with Bruce Banner and not him. I really learned a lot, my knowledge of gamma rays and the like was nowhere near the level of Bruce or Betty; but I was able to keep up with them eventually. I became good friends with Betty, we would have girl's night and go shopping, and it was nice. My relationship with Bruce on the other hand, was…different. Ever since that day when he stitched me up, he felt the need to look out for me. Things changed when we had a conversation about family. I had been working with them for about a three and a half months, when Bruce (he insisted I didn't call him Dr. Banner) broached the topic of my family. I was cleaning the microscope lenses, when he startled me.

"So Anna, do you have any siblings?" I decided to go with the cover story Tony and I had come up with; it was close enough to the truth anyway.

"Well, I was adopted. I have one brother, but I don't see him much." Bruce looked shocked.

"What about your parents?"

"Both of them died in a car accident years ago." He looked aghast that he'd said anything.

"I'm so sorry Anna, I shouldn't ha-"

"Bruce, its fine. It was a long time ago. It's not like I don't have a family, I have some really great friends that I call family." He had an unsure smile on his face.

"Alright, if you're sure." I grinned at him.

"Stop worrying so much, _dad_, I'm fine." I think I may have broken him, his mouth was moving but no words were coming out.

"Err…Bruce? Are you okay? I'm sorry you just remind me of my dad." And he did, my dad was a smart unassuming guy and Bruce was so similar to him. He seemed to snap out of it.

"No, you just surprised me that's all… I think it's really…special Anna." He smiled at me.

"Thanks Bruce, I just think really highly of you, and I-" He chuckled.

"It's fine Anna. I actually means a lot to me." We went back to what we were doing, but there was a shift in our relationship. Bruce would invite me over for dinner at least twice a week, just to hang out. And he would shoot dirty looks at guy's that flirted with me; not that I was interested in any of those dorks anyway, but was sweet. I started to think of him as a dad figure in my life, and I think maybe, he thought of me as a daughter.

It had been almost eight months exactly when Bruce decided to test the Gamma radiation on himself. I had known this was going to happen, but I had hoped I wouldn't have to be there to see it go horribly wrong. Betty's dad the general came to see the results of the experiment; he was such a jerk, I really didn't like him. Right before they started I pulled Bruce to the side.

"Bruce, I want you to know that if something goes wro-" He sighed.

"Anna, nothing will go wrong. We've gone over it hundreds of times."

"Okay, I get it you're confident. Just be careful alright? I wouldn't want anything to happen to my dad." His eyes softened and he ruffled my hair.

"Don't worry Anna, I'll be fine. This will be over before you know it." With that he went in the room holding the machine that would change him into the Hulk. I stood outside with Betty watching through the window. I knew that I had to keep her from ending up in the hospital; that was something I could do, keep her from getting hurt. Right as Bruce changed, I pulled her from the room. The roar of the Hulk was deafening, along with the sounds machinery being smashed it was a terrible noise. Betty seemed to be in shock at seeing Bruce morph into a giant green Hulk. I had to get us out of here.

"Betty! We have to get out of here, now!" She looked around in panic.

"What about Bruce?!" Bruce is not in control of himself and is going to smash us if we stay here any longer!

"We have to go! Come on Betty, now!" I grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the building. But before I got us out, the place started to collapse due to a rampaging Hulk. A piece of the ceiling landed in front of us and Betty tripped and fell, most likely twisting her ankle. As I moved to help her a light fixture fell and hit my arm, breaking it and l think my shoulder got dislocated. I looked behind me and to my dismay I could see green. Ignoring the pain, I helped Betty up and made a mad dash for the exit. Once we were outside I could see flashing lights but before I could head towards them, Bruce (the Hulk) landed right in front of us. Both of us froze, we were only about two yards away from him. But he just looked at us and then jumped away. After he was gone, the emergency people rushed towards us to help. Betty limped over to the medics and I started to follow her, but I started to feel faint from the pain and I collapsed right into an EMT's arms. The last thing I saw was Betty's worried face.

* * *

I woke up in a hospital bed and the familiar voice of my favorite doctor.

"…so sorry Anna, I had no idea this would happen. I never meant to…" I opened my eyes to see him near tears. Oh Bruce.

"It's not your fault, so don't beat yourself up." His head jerked up, not expecting me to be awake.

"Anna! Are you okay?" I gave him a little smile.

"I'll be fine, my arm only has a hairline fracture. And my shoulder has been popped back into joint." He looked upset.

"I did this, this is my fault!" I sat up and touched his arm, but he jerked back.

"Bruce calm down, I don't blame you for any of this. It was an experiment gone wrong, there was nothing you could have done." He seemed to calm down a little bit, but he still kept his distance.

"I can't be around you, Betty or anyone else. I'm a monster." Now you're going to make me mad.

"Bruce, you listen to me! You are not a monster; you are a Doctor who helps people, who helped me. I refuse to think of you as a monster! You will always be Bruce, the man I look up to." He gave a sort of crooked smile.

"You always were too stubborn for your own good." He sighed. "I'm going to have to disappear, General Ross already told me never to come near Betty again when he kicked me out of her room, he basically told me I was property of the US government; he'll come after me."

"Just…just be careful okay?"

"As careful as I can be."

"I'm going to miss you." He hesitated when I reached over to hug him, but relented when I gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"Goodbye Anna, I hope I'll see you again someday." I grinned at him as he was leaving.

"Oh don't worry, you can't get rid of me that easy." He smiled at me before gently closing the door. After he left, I fell asleep due to some pain meds they gave me, drifting off to dream about my strange family.

* * *

When I woke up I wasn't in the hospital, in fact I had no idea where I was. The pain meds must have really knocked me out to not notice the bracelet going off. My arm still hurt, but it was almost back to normal; huh this bracelet does a lot more that I first thought it did. Looking around I saw that that I was near a large circus tent. But what immediately captured my attention, was a small groaning noise; it sounded like someone was hurt. I came around to the other side of the tent and was met with a horrifying sight. There was a teenage boy laying on the ground, and he had been beaten to a bloody pulp. I crouched down to check his pulse, and to my relief he was still alive. Bruce had taught me quite a bit about medicine; good thing he did, looks like it's gonna come in handy. I started when he opened his eyes.

"Uh…" I made him look at me.

"Hey, stay with me kid! Look at me, I'm gonna get you some help, just hold on." I ran into the large tent to look for someone to help, but there was no one there; but I did see a large first aid kit, so I grabbed that. Kit in hand, I ran back out to the kid. He was still conscious, but barely. I kneeled down beside him, and started getting stuff out of the box.

"Hey talk to me. What's your name kid? How old are you? Can you tell me what year it is? " I had to make sure he knew who and where he was. He blinked at me a couple times.

"Mmm…I'm Clint…Barton, It's 1987. I'm sixteen." I stopped what I was doing and stared at him. This would be the infamous Hawkeye someday.

"Okay Clint, I'm gonna fix you up. Can tell me what happened to you?" He scowled, waking up at bit more.

"Swordmaster…he beat me up. I caught him with money he stole from the circus. He was gonna give me some to keep quiet, but I wouldn't take any; I was about to tell the ringmaster but… And Barney just stood there, he didn't do anything!" I stopped him from getting up.

"Slow down there buddy, I need you to stay still. Tell me who Swordmaster and Barney are." I felt along his ribcage to check to see if any were broken. His sharp intake of breath indicated I hit a tender spot.

"Sorry, I'm trying to be careful." He just nodded.

"S'okay. Swordmaster is…was my mentor, he taught me acrobatics and knife throwing. Barney is my brother, he thought I should have taken the money." I finished my examination and started to bandage him up.

"I think you have three broken ribs and at least two are fractured; you have a concussion, but the rest is just cuts and bruises. You were lucky, nothing else was broken. Alright I need you to sit up so I can wrap your chest." I helped him sit up and take off his shirt. After a moments silence of me just bandaging his ribs, he broke my concentration with his voice.

"You didn't have to do this." I looked at him in surprise.

"Of course I did! I couldn't just leave you here." I finished up with the bandaging and moved on to stich up some of the bigger cuts.

"Thank you, I won't forget this." It reminded me a lot of what 'Tatiana' said to me. I rubbed the back of my neck.

"What will you do now? Are you going to stay here with the circus?" He shook his head.

"No…I'm leaving, I can't stay here. I got an offer to come work for some agency, I think I might look into it." Of course, S.H.I.E.L.D. must have approached him.

"I think it'll be a good thing for you Clint. But where are you staying tonight?" He thought about it for a second and sighed.

"I guess I'll stay here one more night, but then I'm out of here."

"Okay, let me help you." I had finished with his stiches and had him lean on me so he wouldn't fall. I helped him into one of the smaller tents. I found a little cot for him to lay on, and then I stayed and woke him up every couple of hours because he had a concussion. I didn't sleep much that night.

When dawn broke the next morning, Clint was already awake getting ready to go. He grabbed his bow and a quiver full of arrows and that was it. I left the tent with him, to make sure he would be fine. When we got near a bus station, I made to leave. But I was stopped by Clint.

"Hey, hold on! I don't know your name." I turned around and laughed.

"Wow, I'm sorry. My name is Annalise Harrison. But call me Anna, everyone does." He frowned.

"Will I ever see you again Anna?" I grinned at him.

"I have a feeling that we'll meet again someday Clint. Be careful out there, alright?" He cracked a smile for the first time.

"I will." He started to walk off, but turned and gave me a wave. "Thank you Anna; here's to someday." I waved until he was out of sight. Then I leaned against a light pole and sighed.

"To someday Clint." Just as I was about to fall asleep; my bracelet flashed bright causing me to fall backwards into a hot white light, the deserted bus station vanishing.


	11. All Together

**Wow you guys! Over 100 reviews and almost 9,000 views! That means so much to me. Here is the much awaited Avengers chapter, I hope you like it. Sorry it took so long, I wanted to get it just right. Once again, I love hearing what you think so let me know. Thanks for reading! =D **

* * *

I felt like I had just done a trust fall and nobody had caught me; I landed with a thud on my back on what looked to be a glass table. I sat up and rubbed the back of my head; I really need to quit landing on tables, it is _very_ unpleasant. I looked around to see a group of very familiar people staring at me. Bruce was staring at me in amazement, Tony was just grinning at me and 'Tatiana' looked like she couldn't believe I was there and Thor had a look of delight on his face. Wait, I'm missing someone.

Before I could say anything, two large hands gripped my shoulders and turned me around. I looked up into deep blue eyes.

"Anna?!" The very shocked face of Steve Rodgers studied mine; he started beaming at me, before he picked me up and twirled me around. I was surprised to say the least. Once again, before I could get a word out, someone else beat me to it.

"Hey, get your hands off my sister!" Suddenly all the attention was on a very outraged Tony. The shock on everybody's face intensified with his declaration. Thor coughed.

"Lady Anna is your sister?" Tony glared at him. We both spoke at the same time.

"She's adopted."

"I'm adopted." Tony winked at me, and then returned to glaring at Thor.

"Yeah, she's my sister. How do you know her?" Thor smiled.

"Lady Anna spent time in Asgard. I came to know her then." Before Tony could interrogate me, Bruce spoke up.

"That's very nice. Now Captain why don't you release Anna, hmm?"

Steve who still had his arms around me, swiftly removed his hands and stepped back. Both Tony and Bruce visibly calmed down. I jumped off the table and being the clumsy person I am, I almost face planted. But a strong pair of arms caught me before I could fall. I once again looked into big blue eyes.

"Uh, hi. I don't believe we've met." If a person could look any more shocked, he did.

"What do you mean? We were…" He trailed off and looked me right in the eye, and seeing my confusion frowned. "You really don't know who I am, do you?"

"No, I'm sorry."

I knew who he was, but this was the first time I'd met him. I felt bad I couldn't tell him differently, the look on his face was heartbreaking. A growl and someone clearing their throat interrupted whatever he was going to say. Steve, who was still holding me upright, looked up to see Tony and Bruce glaring at him. He quickly let go while leveling his own glare at the two. Well this is awkward.

"Lady Anna, it is so good to see you again!" The mini glare fest was broken by Thor's booming voice. I smiled at him.

"It's good to see you too big guy." Tony who'd had enough of the chit chat, came over and hugged me; after pushing the Captain out of the way.

"What took you so long Lisey?" I hugged him back and laughed.

"I missed you too T." A soft 'Ahem' got both of our attention; I saw that my favorite doctor was standing just behind Tony. I let go of Tony and ran over and attacked him in a hug, most likely sending all of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents watching reaching for their guns.

"I told you I would see you again, didn't I?" The next part I said where only he could hear. "A girl needs her dad, you know." He grinned at me.

"I'm glad to see you too Anna." We jumped apart when a certain redhead appeared right in front of us. She just looked at me for a minute.

"It is you." I smiled at her.

"Tatiana, I would recognize you anywhere."

"Actually it's Natasha." She gave me a small smile. "I kept them." What…oh the scarf and gloves. I smirked at her.

"Good, they were a gift. And it really made your eyes pop." It was a perfect moment, all the people I cared about in one room, excepting Betty and Pepper. Thor just had to ruin it.

"Lady An-"

"What did I say about that?" He chuckled.

"Anna, then. There is something you must know." His face grew dark. "Loki is here; he survived." Everyone tensed at the mention of Loki. Tony reacted the worst.

"What does Lisey have to do with that maniac?!" Before Thor could say anything, I snapped at him.

"Don't talk about him like that!" Tony looked flabbergasted at my reaction, everyone did. Except Thor, he sighed and bowed his head.

"Anna, he is not the same. His mind has been poisoned by his hatred."

"I refuse to believe he is beyond saving. He was there for me when I needed him; I will _not_ desert him." A new voice startled us all.

"Good to know, maybe you can get something more out of him. Agent Romanoff already interrogated him, so if you can get anything more…" All of us turned around to see Nick Fury staring us down. "You must be Anna. We have quite the file on you; but it has some gaps, so I need you to come and answer some questions first." At this Tony, Bruce, Thor and Steve jumped up and stood in front of me. Nice, but unneeded guys, I can handle it myself. Steve was first to speak.

"I don't think that will be necessary, director." Tony jumped in, not to be out done.

"No way! You're not sticking her in a tiny room to be interrogated for hours!" Thor just stood there looking imposing; Fury glared at them.

"We just need to ask som-" Bruce interrupted him.

"You heard them." His eyes flashed green. "Anna doesn't have to go anywhere." I came and put my hand on his arm.

"Geez dad, overprotective much." He looked at me and his eyes returned to the soft brown I was used to.

"Very touching, but Stark and Dr. Banner need to get to work." I smirked at Fury.

"Well if these two eggheads are busy, I want to see Loki." Before anyone could protest, Fury cut in.

"Fine. Captain if you would show Anna to the holding cell, Agent Romanoff escort Dr. Banner and Stark back to the lab." Then he turned and left, signaling we were dismissed. Tony scoffed and turned to me with surprised eyes.

"Dad? You call the guy who turns into a giant green rage monster dad?" I scowled at him.

"Yes Tony I do. And I hear you call him a monster again you're going to regret it!" I frowned at him.

"I don't want to fight with you; I just got here." He sighed and smiled.

"Okay Lisey; you can pick whoever you want to be your family. As long as I'm still your favorite." I laughed.

"You will always be my favorite brother Tony, now I've got to go." He gave me the puppy dog eyes.

You could come and hang out with us in the lab, if you want." I just gave him a look.

"That worked a lot better when you were four, but nice try." He sighed.

"Okay, just be careful." He looked at Steve and narrowed his eyes.

"Keep your distance Capsicle." I rolled my eyes. Boys.

"Alright then, let's go." Tasha left with Tony and Bruce, leaving Thor, Steve and myself just standing there.

"Thank you Anna, I think he might listen to you." Thor smiled at me. "I must go, I want to know more about where they put Jane." He walked off to find Fury. I jumped when I heard Steve speak.

"Can I start over? I mean I didn't make the best first impression." I raised a brow at him.

"Um, sure…" He smiled sheepishly and stuck his hand out.

"I'm Steve Rodgers, pleasure to meet you ma'am." I looked at his offered hand for a brief second, then shook it.

"Annalise Harrison, but call me Anna. And don't call me ma'am, that makes me sound old." He grinned like I had said something funny.

"Alright then, just Anna. Call me Steve." I smiled at him.

"Now Steve, how's about you show me where Loki is?" His face fell and he sighed.

"If there's no changing your mind?" I narrowed my eyes at him. "Okay then, follow me." We started off down one of the numerous hallways, to reunite me with my best friend.

* * *

I left Anna after she entered a heavily guarded door; she insisted that I didn't need to go in with her. I wandered down the hall to see if I could find the lab where Stark and Banner were. I'm still can't believe that she's really here, I thought I'd never see Anna again. And she looks just the same! But why doesn't she know me? We went through so much together…I thought we were… Maybe something she said would help me figure out why she doesn't remember me. What was the last thing she said to me? It was when I was on the HYDRA ship…we were talking on the radio. She told me I would see her again, but it would be different. Did Anna know this would happen? I don't know…I do know that I can't lose her again. Just having her here is amazing. I may not be able to make her remember, but I know this time I won't mess up. Coming out of my thoughts I found the lab just in time to see Stark poke Banner with something. Is he crazy!?

* * *

After convincing Steve I didn't need him to come in with me, I went in a door guarded by at least eight agents. There was a huge see-through cylindrical cage in the middle of the room, and inside with his back to me, was Loki. I just looked at him for a moment, I hated seeing him like this. He must have sensed someone was in the room because, without turning around he spoke.

"Have you come to mock me? How juvenile." I smirked and walked closer to the cage holing my friend.

"No, that wasn't my intention, but I can if you want." The speed he turned around at was dizzying. The look of shock on his face was comical. Had I finally struck him speechless?

"A-Anna? How did…what are…" His eyes fell on my bracelet and a look of understanding flashed across his face.

"I thought I would never see you again." I smiled softly.

"I missed you too Loki." Then my voice grew sharp and I scowled at him. "But if you ever do that to me again, you'll be in big trouble mister! Do you know what I went through?! Watching my best friend be sucked into a big spacy hole of darkness, it was heartbreaking! I had no idea what happened to you, and then I had to leave…"

He winced, actually looking regretful.

"I'm sorry Anna." The corners of my mouth twitched.

"You'd better be." I cracked a grin. "I kept practicing you know, I'm quite proficient in Asgardian, reading and writing come much easier now." He smiled at me.

"Good, I'm glad you kept up with it." He looked at me and frowned, noticing the bags under my eyes.

"Anna, when was the last time you a good meal and some sleep?" Well…I didn't eat the day before the experiment (I was too nervous) and I certainly didn't sleep the night before. Medicated sleep doesn't really count, so…two and half days ago.

"Well…about two and a half days ago?" He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Still up in the clouds little dreamer? So much that you forgot to take care of yourself again?" I shot him a playful glare.

"Well, I didn't have you around to remind me."

And it was true, in Asgard I would often loose track of time and forget to eat; when I was particularly busy (or nervous) I would forgo sleep as well. When I finally started to take my lessons from Loki seriously I would study late into the night and totally forget about eating and sleeping. I would only remember because Loki knocked on my door to remind me to go to sleep or come out to eat, sometimes he would just magically appear and scare the living daylights out of me. He got a kick out of it, that's for sure.

"I'm here now though." I eyed him incredulously.

"Yes. In a huge glass cage." He just smirked at me.

"Why yes. I does look that way." Too many people in my life talk in sarcasm, good thing I speak it fluently.

"Why don't you tell me what you did to get put in there, hmm?" Right as he opened his mouth to answer, a huge explosion rocked the Helicarrier knocking me down.

"Anna! Are you alright?" I shakily stood up and wiped the blood off of my busted lip.

"Yeah I'm fine. What was that?" His eyes flicked from me to the doors.

"Our ride." Oh okay th…wait what. Our ride? I looked up and was met with a shock. Loki's eyes! They had been gray-green, but now they were a bluish color. Something is wrong with him. His face contorted into a vicious sneer, but before I could say anything he disappeared. Right as I was about to say something, I felt a hand cover my mouth and pull me into the corner of the room. I turned around to see Loki snigger and look at the cage; one of his magical duplicates was standing in the _open_ cage. Thor had come in and seeing that the door was open ran for 'Loki' and went right through him; the real Loki (well I think it was the real one, I'm not sure maybe the one standing with me was the real one) then went to the control panel and closed him inside. If the situation hadn't been so serious I would have laughed; Thor trapped in a big fish bowl was kinda funny. I stepped forward to tell him to stop, but I realized that I couldn't see myself. Darn him, he turned me invisible! Why, is the question though…

"Are you ever not going to fall for that?" He moved to drop the cage into the air. "The humans think us immortal. Should we test that?" His silky voice sounded wrong, sinister almost. It wasn't the same voice that could trick me into believing that the sky would turn colors for a special Asgardian holiday, or fooled me into thinking that his and Thor's birthdays were celebrated throughout the entire realm.

Right as he was about to send the cage plummeting to the earth a voice halted him. We all looked to see Agent Coulson standing in the doorway, holding a huge blaster of sorts. I had met him briefly on way to see Loki. He was trying to be very subtle about his fanboying over Cap, it wasn't really working.

"Move away please."

Loki stepped away from the controls. Wait, Coulson! Loki's gonna…kill him. I can't let him do that, he's not in his right mind.

"Do you like this? We started working on the prototype after you sent The Destroyer. Even I don't know what it does."

I turned around to tell him exactly why this was wrong in every way possible, but he wasn't there. The sound of Colson charging the gun grabbed my attention. Invisible or not, I have to do something.

"Do you wanna find out?" I ran to where Coulson was standing shoved him right as Loki materialized behind him. The impact pushed Coulson to the side, not enough for Loki to miss him, but enough to save his life. He still fell to the ground, Loki got him pretty good. Thor who was still trapped, saw everything and assumed the worst.

"NO!" The look Thor gave Loki was full of disappointment, betrayal and sorrow at his brother's deeds. Loki completely disregarded him and proceeded to drop the cage into the air, despite my invisible tugging on his arm. He turned to Coulson when the fallen agent spoke.

"You're gonna lose." Loki smirked at him.

"Am I?" Even though he was on the floor bleeding, Coulson still had razor sharp wit.

"It's in your nature." Loki almost laughed at that.

"Your heroes are scattered. Your floating fortress falls from the sky. Where is my disadvantage?" Coulson smiled grimly.

"You lack conviction." Loki raised a brow.

"I don't think I…" The end of his sentence was cut short when a blast very similar to the Destroyer hit him in the chest, sending him flying into a wall.

"So that's what it does…"

I glanced over at Loki, trying to determine if he was okay. Yeah, he'll be fine, Coulson on the other hand... I ran over to where he lay on the floor. The bleeding was pretty bad, so I ripped off part of my shirt (once I'd ripped it off it became visible) and tried to stop the bleeding. As I was still not visible, I startled the man.

"Who's there?" I pressed the piece fabric to the bleeding gash and put pressure to it.

"Coulson, it's me Anna. Loki put an invisibility spell on me, that's why you can't see me." I moved his hand onto the rag. "I need you to press hard right here." He complied and did I said.

"You know him right?" I nodded, but quickly realized he couldn't see me.

"Yeah, we're friends." Best friends…no matter what. I ripped another piece off my shirt and started to wrap it around the stab wound. I bet it looked like I was wearing some awful crop top, not that it mattered right now.

"Then do you know why he's doing this?" I finished and tied up the make-shift bandage.

"I don't know, I think something is wrong with him. His ey-" I was cut off by Loki grabbing my arm and hauling me to my feet. He glared at me and snapped his fingers, I was now visible. For one second I could swear that his eyes returned to normal.

"Time to go Anna, we have places to be." I scowled at him, and ripped my arm out of his grasp.

"I'm coming." I leaned down to Coulson and whispered something.

"You're gonna be fine, just keep pressure on your chest. And…tell them where I am, would you?" He gave me a slight nod and closed his eyes.

Loki took hold of my arm again, I felt that familiar rush of magic and we disappeared.


End file.
